


Games Of The Arena

by Andi_Singer999



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi_Singer999/pseuds/Andi_Singer999





	1. Arriving at the Ludus

I was quiet contrary to the roaring market around me. It smelt of fish and Germanic slaves. My sister Valaria stood next to me, chained and beaten. She was not much shorter than I,but I still had to look down upon her. Her hair is blonde with slight curls framing her small face. The shackles bore into our wrists and ankles.   
"Welcome to Capua, whores." the slavetrader said. When the man turned around, a large mark could be found on his cheek which I placed there for him trying to lay hands on my sister. The wind whipped my hair behind my shoulder. Glancing at valaria, I noticed she was limping slightly.   
"How do you fair?" I questioned. She looked up at me.   
"I fear shit fairs better. Daney, do you think we shall go to a good ludus?" She commented. I chuckled.  
"Sadly, I fear not. Valaria,we are but slaves doing what we must to survive." I said gently bumping her shoulder. The slave trader announced loudly that we are to stop.   
"Our post is here slaves. Now smile and look pretty." He joked. As many people walked by glancing occasionally, a couple stopped to stare.   
"What about these?" The man questioned. He gripped my chin and turned my head. His red haired woman glanced at Valaria.   
"This one looks weak. Do not waste purse." She said turning her attention towards me.   
"But this one however looks strong enough to be a gladiator. " She said with a smile tugging at her lips.   
"How much? For the both of them?" The man questioned.   
"Good sir! Apologies but I do not think you should buy these two. This one," he began and grabbed my jaw hard to pull me to him,"this one fights with the strength of two. Do you see this gash on my face? This Valarian cunt struck me down when she noticed her sister had a small mark on her." The man directed his attention to me then to Valaria. He turned to his wife to whisper something which could not be heard. When he turned back around, he stared at me.   
"Tell me Valarian, what are you called? The both of you?" He questioned Econ his finger back between me and Valaria.   
"I am Daenerys. She is Valaria." I said straight faced.  
"A Valarian named Valaria? Strange. How much?" He said turning back to the trader.  
"But sir, I highly advise against this." He said.  
"I do not give a rats ass about what you advise. How much?" He asked with a strictness in his voice.  
"Ten Denari." The trader said defeated. The man reached for his coin.   
"Here." He said and handed the coin harshly. Once we were unshackled, the man walked away smirking.   
"Let's look at gladiators. And new slaves." The red headed woman said. Her husband sighed and agreed. Valaria turned to me.   
"New slaves? How much purse do these people contain?" She asked quietly. Soon, we found several new gladiators when we came across a young fat trader who was very loudly announcing   
"NEW GLADIATORS! PRACTICALLY FREE!" He shouted with his hands waving in the air. When the dominus walked over to him, the trader placed his hand on Dominus' shoulder.   
"Welcome good friend. Please enjoy the untrained trinkets of the arena. This one here, was caught by his wife and child lying with a man. This one, mocked the gods. This one," he motioned to all of them as he spoke acting out their story's he came to a tall, tan, muscular man with short curly blonde hair. He stared straight until he felt my stare. He glanced over to me quickly and turned to smirk. Looking to Valaria, I blushed.   
"What causes your cheeks to reden?" Valaria asked me with a small smirk.   
"The favor of an 'untrained trinket of the arena'" I said and quoted. We tried to keep our laughs quiet, but the Domina turned around sharply and walked towards me. I stopped laughing and pulled Valaria behind me.   
"What has humor, slave?" She questioned sharply. I racked my brain thinking of an excuse.   
"Past experiences Domina. Apologies." I said looking down. A sharp pain in my cheek caused my eyes to slam shut.   
"Do not mock me slave. You will be robbed of your life if you do so again. Understand?" She questioned. Valaria held my arms behind me.   
"Yes Domina." I said biting down.  
"How much for this one?" Dominus asked the trader gesturing to the blood one.   
"Five denarii." He said. The Dominus chuckled.   
"Good. Lucretia! Hand me purse. We will have slaves and gladiators." he yelled waving his hand to her. She handed him the coin and the trader unshackled the man.   
"Let's go." Dominus said walking off. Walking behind them quickly, I tried to hear their conversation.  
"Did you hear there is to be an execution tomorrow in the arena, my husband, we are to be seen there. With Ilithyia." Lucretia said with joy dripping from her voice.  
"Good. We have seen games for many nights." Dominus said. Before I could hear anything else, someone walked up next to me.   
"I wish to know your name." I inhaled sharply from the shock of him popping up out of nowhere.   
"Uhh...I am called Deanerys." I said to him looking forward.   
"What are you called by the Dominus?" I questioned glancing up at him. I hadn't noticed before, his crystal blue eyes. They seemed almost perfect.   
"I am Varro. Do you know where we are headed?" He questioned back.  
"No. I suppose to the Ludus." I said.  
"How do you suppose? You are their slave, are you not?" He asked looking forward still following the Dominus.   
"Yes. But my sister and I, are newly bought slaves." I said watching the Domina.   
"You have a sister?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yes, Deanerys does. I am called Valaria, we hail from there." I shook my head at her.  
"Strange. I have never heard someone called by where they hail from." His face looked as though he was pondering the thought, or passing it back and forth in his head such as a cat would with a mouse. We walked to outside the marketplace where a wagon was waiting for them.   
"Latch the slaves in the back and let them walk." Domina said.  
"Yes Domina" the coach said. Binding my wrists in shackles, I stood next to Valaria and Varro. The wagon dragged us up the steep hill until we reached the Ludus finally. Sweat covered every inch of me and began to drop off of my nose.   
"How do you fair slave?" Domina questioned.  
"I am alright Domina." I said. She frowned.  
"You have much placed in you." She said. I nodded.   
"Gratitude Domina." I huffed out of exhaustion.  
"That can be dangerous. Do you plan to plot against me, slaves?" She questioned.  
"No Domina." I said looking down trying to regain even a grain of my strength. She grabbed my face and pulled me in close. Varro' chains rattled to hold back Valaria. Putting my hand back, I motioned for her to relax.   
"You will be trained to be the best gladiators in all of Capua. Do you understand?" She questioned. Valaria let out a small squeak.   
"Yes Domina."  
"Go to training." She said throwing me back. My head hit the ground lightly. My back and legs covered in small grains of sand that seeped into my cuts. I groaned and tried to stand. Varro let out his hand, which I gladly took.   
"Gratitude." I said being unshackled along with Varro and Valaria.  
"How do you fair?" He questioned while we were all being escorted to the Doctore.   
"Worried for Valaria. As well as I am exhausted with the cunt slapping my cheek." I said spitting on the sandy ground.   
"Doctore. You have new gladiators to train." A slave said.  
"Two women?" He questioned gently brushing his hand against my chin. He stared me up and down first. Then his eyes glared at Valaria a little to long.   
"Direct eyes elsewhere." I commanded sharply. Looking back to me, he seemed shocked.   
"You should chisel this visage into a stone, it will last an eternity. " I said. He smirked.   
"You will be fun to break." He said. His skin was dark from the sun. He seemed foreign.   
"Tell me, slave, where do you hail from?" He asked walking over to me.  
"Valaria." I said shortly.  
"Ah. Valarians are almost as strong as Thracians. You smell like one to." He said. His lip curled back like a dog. I chuckled.   
"You smell as though you fuck a rotten dead hog." I said. Valaria turned away. The Doctore raised his hand to me. Bringing it down, a loud smack across my cheek made all Galdiators stop practicing and stare in our direction.   
"Look elsewhere!" He shouted to the men. The sounds of wooden swords filled the air. Doctore continued to walk towards Varro. Valaria walked over to me.   
"Do you wish to be robbed of life so early?" She questioned.  
"I know where I fair in these games. Do you? Once you expose a flank, you snap at the chance to get it. I simply did." I said. She groaned and walked away.   
"GLADIATORS!" Doctore shouted.   
"We have new recruits. Show them how they fair." He began calling names.   
"Crixus! Barca! Positions." Doctore said and cracked his whip. A tall light skinned black man with black long braids stood with a spear in his right hand and a small shield in his left. On the other side was a man who was extremely muscular.   
"Begin." Doctore said quickly. Barca charged first. He let out a loud shout and Crixus dodged his spear. Crixus twirled his sword in hand and smacked Barca's back. Barca smacked Crixus in the chin with his fist causing blood to jump out of his lips. Barca laughed and Crixus lunged. Barca barley dodged the wooden sword attempting to slice his stomach open. Barca stepped back and threw his spear towards Crixus' feet, but Crixus jumped and landed on the spear breaking it. Crixus brought his knee up and it made harsh contact with Barca's nose. Crixus let out a deep throated yell of victory. But Barca did not fall. He merely walked backwards two or three steps. Blood tinkled on the sand. Crixus held the tip of his sword to Barca's throat. I felt the match was over but it was not. Barca gabbed the sword handle and pulled it to the side of him. Crixus flew through the air onto the sand. Blinking, I became bored. Glancing at Varro, I realized he swallowed much.   
"Watch it!" Someone's deep voice yelled. Turning back quickly, the wooden sword was flying towards me. I moved to the side and unknowingly gripped the handle in mid-air. I smiled and chuckled.  
"Alright Valarian. You're turn." Doctore said. I frowned and Valaria held my arm.   
"No Deanerys." She said looking into my eyes.  
"Valaria. Yes." I said. I walked onto the sands in the square of men.   
"Duro. positions." a small man walked out. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was strong in his chest and arms. His hair was short along with black and dreaded. He smirked.   
"Begin." Doctore said. Siri charged at me yelling. I turned to my right and smacked him in the back with my sword. He hissed as his back clenched. The men laughed and cheered. Backing away to the other side of men, I readied myself. He charged at me again, this time, I ran to meet him. I fell to the ground and gripped his ankles hard. Finally, once I stopped skidding, I walked over to him. He hopped up again.   
"Duro. Enough." A man said who looked similar to him. Duro charged again growling. His sword met with my thigh causing me to fall. Grabbing the blade between my palms, I twisted it hard. It fell from his hand. I used the two swords to hit him in the stomach then in the back of the knees. He fell to the ground causing a large dust storm to start. I walked over to him and put my swords on either sides of his neck. He quickly held up his two fingers. I looked at them.   
"Submission. " Doctore said.  
"Congratulations Valarian. He submits." He said. I backed away and held out my arm for him to take. He smirked and took it.   
"What do you go by?" He asked.  
"I am Deanerys. You are Duro." I said smiling. He chuckled.  
"I hope to see you soon." he said. I nodded and began to walk away. Doctore looked at me in anger. Walking back to Valaria, I smiled down at her.  
"I know how to fight." I said smirking. She chuckled along with Varro. I heard small fast feet landing on the ground. Turning around, it was the pure Naevia with her long curled hair bouncing with each step.  
"Daenerys.Domina requests you." i sighed and looked to Valaria.  
"I will return." I said and began to follow Naevia. The guard unlocked the large steel door. I followed her up the stairs to the Domina. We entered the balcony overlooking the gladiators. The Domina turned her head quickly.  
"Ah yes slave," she said putting her feet back onto the ground. "You have won a single brawl. With our worst gladiator. So we shall see how your sister fairs." My heart sunk into my stomach.  
"No. Domina, please." Lucretia looked to me.  
"You speak out of place." the Dominus said standing up to get in my face. "Fucking Valarians are worse than Thracians!" The Dominus said. I licked my lips and swallowed.  
"Doctore! Valaria and Duro!" The Dominus shouted. "You will not interuppt!" He said turning to me pointing his finger in my face. "Now leave." He threw his hand at me while gesturing to another slave for more honeyed wine.  
"Dominus." Naevia and I said while turning to walk back to the gladiators. I shook my head and nearly sprinting down to Valaria. When I arrived at the gate, Duro had Valaria on the ground on her back with his foot on her neck. Wrapping my hands around the bars, I began to try and open the gate. Swinging it back and forth.  
"Enough slave!" the guard shouted at me. I growled lowly at him. He finally opened the door and began to pull it from my hands. I began to run to help her. Varro wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Release me! I need to aid my sister!"  
"Let her fight on her own.You will not forever be by her side!" he yelled at me while placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"You fucking Roman!" I said banging on his chest tryng to glance at Valaria.  
"You can not harm me to get to her." He said.I slapped his cheek with all my force. Everyone turned their heads to look at us. Naevia covered her mouth in shock. Most of the gladiators cheered as I walked past Varro to aid Valaria. I helped her on her feet again.Looking at her cheek, she had a large cut almost gushng blood. I sighed and tore the bottom of my new slave dress to clean the wound. Valaria hissed and attempted to push away my hand.  
"Valaria, let me help." I said. Again she pushed me away.   
"I do not need your aid." she said quietly and walked away. I sighed and dropped the cloth. Turning around to follow her, Varro was there. His cheek as red as an apple. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his li;s tightly clenched together.  
"Varro. Apologies."I said looking down and attempting to walk past him. He grabbed my arm harsly.  
"Varro, release me!" I said. "You do not wish for the same mark do you?" I threatened. He released me and I walked away to follow Valaria.  
"Valaria!"I yelled gently running after her as she ran into the slave quarters.When I turned the corner, she sat in the square of water naked wih her arms crossed over her knees sobbing gently. I sat down next to her.  
"What is the matter?"I questioned rubbing her bruised back.  
"I can't fight. I shall be condemmed to die in the arena on the fucking sands like some unworthy slave." she said and began to sob again.  
"No, that is why we are here, to learn how to fight and win. Against all enemies." I said trying to lend her some comforting words.  
"No. You have always been able to fight and win. I have been weak and rely on you for your skill." she said turning to look up at me. When I opened my mouth to respond, a man spoke in my place. His voice was like a snake. Winding throughout the room.  
"If you do not return to your places with the other gladiators, you will be whipped, and I would hate to see such passion and skill whipped in front of all of Capua." He said smirking lightly. I rushed myself to stand infront of my naked sister. I reached down in front of me to grab her dress, but the snake was to fast. His large hands gripped the poor cloth.  
"Here you are, Valaria." he said smiling to her over my shoulder. I thought about biting his neck as it was right there.  
"Daenerys." Valaria said, I turned around quickly. She sotly shook her head. Almost as if she knew what I was thinking. The man stepped closer to me. Sniffing my neck, Varro stood at the door and cleared his throat.  
"Daenerys," He started before he saw the snake. "You should leave." He said. The snake turned around to look at Varro. I swallowed out of nervousness. I turned to Valaria to take care of her. I helped her out of the bath and into her dress. Varro, without my knowledge, had moved between me and the snake.  
"Do you fancy Daenery?" The snake questioned wih a chuckle.  
"I think who I fancy is none of your brain. Cunt." Varro snapped at him.  
"Alright." The snake said and turned the corner walking away with a chuckle. When Varro turned to face us, I looked at him in his eyes.  
"You didn't answer the snakes question?" I asked. Varro inhaled sharply and looked away. Valaria chuckld and walked ou of the room quickly.  
"No. You call him 'the snake', what is your reasoning?" He questioned.I shook my head.  
"That is not how this fairs, you answer my or his question, then you shall have the answer to yous." I said leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on my face.  
"If you must know, you are very beautiful but, I do not know how to direct my feelings towards you. Ask again in a few moons." He said smiling. I nodded knowing how I began to feel.  
When we returned back to the gladiators ludus, they were all eating. I had peered around or a few moments before noticing Valaria curled in a ball with two bowls in a corner surrounded by Barca and Crixus. Walking over, I puffed out my chest.   
"Do you need aid, sister?"I questioned down to her. She shook her head 'no' and when I turned to Barca and Crixus, they chuckled and walked away. Sitting next to her, Varro and I surrouned her in a comforting circle. She relaxed a bit a time. We even ate a little. When the Doctore shouted that we got back to training, he formed couples. Valaria and Duro, Agron and I, Crixus and Varro and Barca with some other gladiator. Agron charged at me with his sword from the right and I went to my left to dodge. He came from the opposite direction and I was hit on my arm by his wooden sword.  
"Do not let your guard down. When I charge with my arm, watch what direction I'm delivering from so you can fair better that way." I nodded and smiled. Casting a glance at Valaria, a swift hit smacked my thigh hard. I hissed and pulled it away.  
"Do not focus on your sibling. A lifetime ago, seemingly, I had to watch Duro as well, but now he fairs in the arena. Have no fears about Valaria, she has your genes, she will be successful."I smiled and focused on his sword. He swung to the left and I dived to the right to dogde. He chcukled. "Good" and he swung again from the right and I dived to the right. He brought his sword up from the ground and I dodged to the left and smacked him in the ribs. He groaned loudly and chuckled. He turned around and I parried his attack with mine. I kneed him in the stomach. Before I knew it, The sun had set and the Doctore had sent all other gladiators to rest and bathe. The new gladiators were in a circle with large wooden block between their arms on their shoulders.  
"Daenerys! Agron! Go sleep, you have trained enough for one day." Doctore said. I smiled at Agron and we walked together to put our swords away. I went to my bath house and he went to his. After bathing, I went to our bed chambers. Looking over at Valaria, she slept soundly with a small snore coming from her mouth every now and then. I chuckled to myself and noticed a large figure walking into the door frame. I thought for a moment of who it could be.  
"Daenerys?" The figure questioned. I hummed in my chest closing my eyes trying to not give into exhaustion.  
"It's alright, fall into a sleep." the voice said. I flinched when I felt soft lips on my forehead. I faded into the darkness and dreamt of home. With my mother and father and brothers.


	2. Before It All Begins

I was sleeping silently, when suddenly, Doctore was holding my hair in his hands.   
"Wake up Valarians!" He yelled and dropped me back down. I groaned as my head hit the wooden bed. His steps could be heard walking out of the room into the sands of the hallway. Releasing my breath, I stood sheepishly. I gained my sight and proper footing.   
"Today we start rigorous training." I said. Valaria sighed and stood.   
"Let us begin." She said and followed the Doctore. Walking after her, I placed distance between us. The sun had not yet risen but, his colors could be seen lighting the sky with purples, oranges, and yellow. Walking to the caldron, a large arm grabbed my wrist. Turning my head and quickly furrowing my brows, Crixus stood face to face with me. I growled deep in my chest. He smirked and threw me to the side.   
"Real gladiators eat first cunt."  
"Fuck you." I said and walked away. Varro stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot against the wall. He smirked while I walked over.   
"We will be gladiators, but all in good time." He said. Thinking, the Dominus walked over to the balcony and stood staring at us.   
"Valaria, Daenrys, come." He said. My heart snatched in my throat as I feared for our lives.   
"Do not make us wait." He said walking away. Valaria and I looked at each other and walked quickly past the gate and up the stairs. We walked around the Ludus for a moment until we heard a laugh in one room. We quickly walked to the room. The Domina was sitting on her chaise with a blonde friend across from her.   
"Domina." Valaria and I said quickly. She turned and her chuckling stopped.  
"Ilithyia, these are the slaves that will be attending the execution with us. They are Valarian." She said. The woman Ilithyia chuckled and stood to walk over to us.  
"Valaryian? Their smell greets the nose no better than fucking Thracians." she said turning her nose up at us and circling us. I cleared my throat, and ganced at Valaria.  
"What are you called slave?" She questioned standing in front of me. Her hair was in perfect wringlet curls and one strand was falling on her shoulders. Her wig was platinum blonde as my hair was white. Her frame was small and her wrap dress cinced her waist even further. She looked us over yet again.  
"Fucking Valarians." She turned and walked away back to Lucretia. They stood and began to walk away.  
"Shall we travel to the arena?" Lucretia questioned trying to inpress Ilithyia. Chuckling, she grabbed Lucretia's hand and walked out of the door.  
"We shall" She said and walked away laughing.  
"Follow slaves!" Lucretia yelled harshly. Looking to Valaria, we shook our heads and began to follow in their dircetion. The two women walked outside the Ludus to their carriage.  
"The slaves can walk." Lucretia chuckled to the driver.  
"Yes domina."The driver said and began to chain us up to the back of the wagon.  
"Apologies." he said quietly and keeping his head down. The patting of his feet led to the front of the wagon. Looking towards the fighting gladiators, I noticed Varro and Agron standing side by side looking at the wagon that was taking us away. With a harsh tug at our wrist, we began on our journey down the hill and the short walk through the market place. When we finally arrived at the arena, I glanced up at the whole brick building. The roaring crowd could be heard from close outside. Valaria reached quickly for my hand. I looked at her. Her face shared a concerned look. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes pleded with mine. I hed her hand tightly and attempted to share a comforting smile.  
"Let us travel slaves!"Lucretia began to walk towards her seats. We stood behind her and next to Ilithyia's husband's slaves. The woman glanced over at us while Valaria and I continued to watch the battles going on close below. The galdiator swung left then right quickly. I thought it would be to quickly for the smaller, clearly younger, gladiator. When the young gladiator rolled to avoid the large gladiators strike, the small gladitor parried his strike and found his chance to strike and kill the large gladiator with a loud scream. Blood splatter onto the sands flowing from the dead body. When the gladiator realized he was victorious, he took off his helmet and turned to face the crowd with large smile and nodding his head, holding his arms out wide as if begging for a hug. His hair was shaven on the sides but down to the back of his skull on the top. I gasped and reached for Valaria. he face of the Gladiaor resembled Karos. Thoughts and memories of my brother flooded my mind. Memories from when he and I along with Valaria and Farrok all played together in the small stream behind our ludus. Valaria looked over to me worridly.  
"Daenerys? What is the matter?" She questioned quietly.  
"That is our blood. Karos." I said not looking up from his face. Her face dropped quickly to glance at the galdiator still cheering himself on. When the gate open, Karos dropped his helmet on the sands and began to walk away. Looking to Valaria, she and I paused to look at each other. My breathing seemed to stop. Glancing back, Karos was gone and four new slaves appeared walking into the arena. The crowed booed and began to throw old tomatoes and lettuce at the slaves. A man stood and began to speak. I gave no shits as to what he was saying. What little I did hear, he spoke of these are the Thracians that betrayed Glabur. I noticed they all looked the same. Shoulder length, brown or black hair, with red on their war skirts. They all had a sword blunted by many uses in the arena. Looking at the gate across from where the Thracians entered, five gladiators walked in with shields and swords in hand. The crowd cheered and yelled. I could hear the crowd stomping on the ground.  
"Begin!" A man in a white robe said with his raised. The gladiators charged at the men with loud roars. Swords clashed together with the sound of thunder.  
"Water slave" Lucretia said. I nodded quickly and poured her some water. Turning back to her, I handed it to her.  
"Domina" I said paying my attention back to the games. One gladiator was already down at the expense of the crowd. Blood began to pool around his body as a scream could be heard up in the stands. The crowd cheered loudly as one fatter Thracians began to fall to his knees. His friend yelled loudly and clashed his sword against the gladiator's skull cauing a quick rush of blood to surge from his helmet onto the sands. The crowd booed loudly at the falling of another gladiator. The Thracian that he had attemted to save, had fallen. The rest of the Thracians didn't stand a chance compared to the one. Four gladiators stood in a semicircle around him with their swords raised and ready to charge. The gladiators looked at each other and turned back to the Thracian and began to charge at him. He charged quickly to parry their attacks. Stricking left quickly, then charging let to his attacker, he stabbed the galdiator in the leg and the crowd booed loudly. Pulling it out quickly, the Thracian plunged the sword into a gladiatos throat. Blood splattered across the Thracians face and body onto the sands. This time, the crowd cheered as the body fell to the floor. Two more gladiators began to charge at him. They yelled as he swung his sword and recieved a cut on his arm. He ran away quickly. His sword fell to the ground and he held his wound. He pulled it back like a baseball bat and charged again yelling as loud as he could. A heavy swing to a gladiators leg, severed it quickly. He swipped back to the other leg and the gladiators helpless body began crawl away. The final standing gladiator swung quiclky at his chest, the Thracian ducked and quickly stabbed the galdiator in the side with his blunt sword. The gladiator screamed in pain and fell to the ground attempting to hold his wound. He fell to his knees and the Thracian pulled out his sword and brought it down quickly on the man neck. His head fell off uncleanly as his spine attempted to make his head stay on. When the Thracian kicked the mans head off of his shoulder, it began to fly and rotate in circles until it hit the wall. The crowd cheered as the Thracian turned to face us. His chest was heaving up and down quickly as he brought his arms up quickly and dropped them back down. The dominus stood up and walked over to the ledge to look down on him. Men opened the gates and quickly began to drag away the dead gladiators and Thracians. Another man walked out and grabbed the Thracian by his hair to the opposite gate. After the games, I heard the dominus tell Lucretia about going to talk to the slave owner about buying the Tharcian. Lucretia cheered quietly as a loud smile spread across her face. We walked around the marketplace for a bit and then bought some jewels for more than their quality. We were headed on the way to our carage when the dominus yelled out.  
"Lucretia, I have the new slave." He yelled and walked over with the Thracian tied. Getting a closer look at him, I noticed he was covered in splatters of blood. Valaria glanced over to me and the Thracian.  
"What are you both called?" He questioned Valaria and I. I glanced to Valaria, she was blushing brightly.  
"Sister. I am called Daenerys and this is my sister Valaria" I said. "What are you called?" I questioned.  
"I am-" He was interupted sharply. The Domius stared at us intently.  
"Spartacus.The Thracians name is Spartacus." He said frowning at all his new slaves."Let us travel back to the ludus." He said to the carrige driver.  
"Strap them beside each other." The Domius said as he entered into the carrige.  
"Yes Dominus" I was bound and chained again as we traveled up the hill to the Ludus. Back to the comforting faces of Varro and Agron. The Thracians voice pulled me from my thoughts.   
"Your sister shares your beauty. " He said with a small smirk. I chuckled.   
"Only if our races were not held at the same level, she would not look at you." I said quietly.   
"You are Valarian correct?" He asked. I nodded.   
"Yes. We are." I looked down and thought back of the arena and Karos.   
"Did you know the slave that had slain before I?" He questioned Valaria and myself.   
"He is our blood and he stood upon the sands." I said proudly.   
"Do you expect to stand on the sands amount him?"  
"Do you expect me to answer all of your ceaseless questions?" Valaria interrupted.  
"Apologies." He said and was silent. Wen we arrived at the Ludus, the Dominus took Spartacus with him to the office to part words. The Domina and Ilithyia had us with them to attend to them as regular slaves. Luckily, Valaria and I could share stories of their wild desires to lay with a gladiator.   
"The men in the arena are untame. It creates a stir in the brain as to how they are in bed." Ilithyia chuckled drinking more honeyed wine. My thoughts began to think of Varro. Looking out the window to the gladiators down below training harshly, Ilithyia's words began to match Varro's actions.   
"The way the beasts swing their swords, their sweat beads off of their chest like water during a bath." She stopped and chuckled.   
"It seems your slave believes the same." She said chuckling. I could feel her gaze upon me.  
"Daenerys!" The Domina said shouting. My head turned into her direction.   
"Domina." I said lowering my head and regaining myself.  
"Leave us slaves." Domina said through gritted teeth. Valaria and I walked towards the gate.   
"What captured your eye?" Valaria questioned innocently.  
"Erase thought from mind." I said gently blushing as we walking into training. The Doctore cracked his whip.   
"Gladiators! Positions." He yelled at us. Valaria and I ran into place and were given wooden swords.   
"Varro, Daenrys! Agron, Duro! Crixus, Barca and Valaria." He said looking me in the eye. I clenched my jaw and flared my nostrils.   
"Roman cunt!" I yelled and attempted to swing my sword in the Doctore's direction. Varro wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me back.   
"No Daenerys. " He said calmly.  
"I expect you to train." Doctore said calmly and walked into the shade. Varro's wooden sword smacked my stomach harshly. The breath was hitched in my throat and I felt as though, no more was entering my lungs. I dropped to my knees and Varro stood tall.   
"For slapping me. " He said offering his hand as I slowly regained my breath. Grabbing his hand, I pulled quickly off of my knees and feet into his strong arms.   
"Apologies." I said and pushed his chest away. Wooden swords began to clash and grunts filled the stiff air. No wind or clouds. Everything remained still. Varro and I stood in position for fighting. He smirked and a bead of sweat dripped down hi forehead and onto his cheek quickly. Sweat began to fall from my chin and face. Varro charged with a grunt and I parried. I then turned to the side quickly, and elbowed Varro in the stomach. He began to tumble backwards and almost fell. Hitting his cheek with the butt of my sword, blood spilled from his mouth onto the sand of the cliff. He fell onto his side and I held wooden sword to his neck.   
"Victor. " I said. He chuckled and dropped his sword quickly to grab my legs with a particular swiftness that will kill in the arena. Falling onto my back, his body pinned me against the sand. Varro grabbed my sword and held it against my throat.   
"I believe you are mistaken. I have become victorious over you." I chuckled and tried to get up. His smile faded and suddenly, everything melted away. It hit me like a steel shield, he began to realize his feelings. Bending down, his lips collided with my own. My eyes closed as I began to kiss back. A loud whip crack separated us quickly.   
"Gladiators! Make love elsewhere and at better hours. Now is for training." Doctore yelled. Varro stood and assisted my body off the sand. Kicking my sword up quickly, I smacked his knee and grabbed his hand twisting it then turned my blade against my forearm.   
"You are on your knees before me. I believe you are bested." I said in his ear and pushed him over. Walking to Duro and Agron, I swung at Duro's thigh. Turning around, Duro smirked and swung at my head. I ducked quickly and elbowed his cock. He bent backwards and fell. Agron laughed and twirled his sword quickly. He charged quickly, and smacked the blade against my knee. I groaned and accidentally clashed my sword against his pectoral slicing it like butter. I gasped and he fell back yelling. Running to his side, I placed pressure on the wound.   
"Doctore! Agron is in great need of assistance." Turning to us, the Doctore's face changed within a few miliseconds from anger to concerned. I continued to press my hands against the flap of skin that began to fall backwards when Agron attempted to stand.  
"No. Do not move." I said. The warm blood on my hands began to spread onto my forearms. The feeling was warm and slimy. No wind blew and the heat beat down on my back and hair. Sweat fell from my nose to his chest and began to slide to his cut. Agron hissed loudly. My heart sank from regret coursing through my veins.  
"Apologies" I said softly. The Doctore's foot ran quickly back out to Agron and I on the smoldering sands and the boiling sun. Agron's blood continued to flow at an even pace onto Druo and I's hands. Agron's face began to turn into a pale greenish mess. His eyes began to close and roll into the back of his head.  
"The Medicus in on his way." Doctore said quickly. Duro began to wipe his shaking hands on his bare, pink, pounding chest. His breath sped quickly as he attempted to keep his brother awake after wiping the blood off of his large hands.Glancing up, a small elderly man with his bones sticking out and his small muscles attempting to carry a large bag of medical supplies. He bent down next to Duro and pushed us away.  
"Go yonder" He said waving his hands at us. I furrowed my brows and looked to Duro. Duro looked at the old man doing his job. The old mans hands were aged and the bones stuck out clearly. The Medicus' voice rang in my head. It sounded worn out and as shaking as his hands. Agron's breath had slowed quickly and the old Medicus poured a large amount of clear liquid onto the wound that made the wound fizz with microscopic white bubbles that, when hey cleared, the muscle could be seen. The muscle was drained of most blood and was a bright pink color with small specks of white tendon showing. My hands were shaking beyond my knowlegde and all the galdiators had stopped training to stare at the almost dead man on the sands. Varro pushed through the men and attempted to pull me from Agron. Glancing up to him, my eyes plead for him to let me help.  
"Daenerys, you shouldn't have to witness such actions." Varro said attempting to distract me from a groaning Agron behind me.  
"No Varro. Let me assist." I said using my forearms to push his chest away. He fell backwards, but caught himself on his heel. I paid no heed as I returned to hold Agron's hand. Agron's hand was limp and his long fingers were cold against mine. The Medicus begn to stitch his bumpy sin flap back to its proper place on his chest. Agron's breath seemed cold on the side of my arm when he exhaled slowly. Glancing down at him, it seemed as though he was sleeping. A small bit of color returned to his face. He was no longer white as paperus but as pink as fresh newborn piglet. The medicus finnished with his black stitches and began to attempt to feed Agron some herbs. I sighed and glanced at my blood stained hands. The red was up to my eblows and had now dried with small cracks in the metallic smelling brown crust. I sneered and looked towards Varro. I had not noticed before that when I had pushed him away, my small hands had formed little trails of blood on his chest. Confusion raced in my mind over whether or not that was Agron's blood or his own. My brain nhad begun to ach from the stench around me. My vision wavered and my nose began to bleed. I reached to wipe the red liquid awayfrom my nostril and noticed it was cold. I sat on the brick ground with my head betwen my knees to let the bloodied nose bleed further. The new slave Spartacus came out shortly after all the excitment and squinted in the newly found sun on his face. His hand reached up and covered his blue eyes as he sat down next to me.  
"Daenerys, what has happened?"  
"My nose has shed blood. Agron has also shared blood and Valaria is no where to be seen." I said not looking up from the sand between my knees.   
"Valaria is with the Domina. I thought her a gladiator." He said and I glanced up.  
"We do not bear the mark as of yet. But Valaria and myself will fight on the sands soon enough." Soon the steady drips of blood from my nose began to slow and, eventually, stop.  
"Do you know the slave tha exited the arena before you?" I asked quickly looking at him. I was aback by his now short hair and the gaze of his eyes.  
"You and I share eye color." I said flabbergasted by the bright blue contrasted by the brown hair. His eyes had small bits of what seemed to be white shining in the sunlight at me. My heart flicked quickly then Varro's gentle voice pulled mind from quiet thought.  
"Daenerys, Agron is being taken to the Medicus, he has requested you by his side. I shall accompany." I smiled lightly.  
"Very well. Let us travel. Spatacus, you must begin training." I said glancing behind my shoulder. Several pairs of feet were gently patting against the stone ground then turned to kicking sand. Agron's hand fell limp and began dragging against the ground.  
"I will cut it off if it does not move." The Medicus said angerly. I reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine. I followed behind the men carring him as closely as I could. Small beads of sweat began to roll off of his forehead and soak into the burlap pillow provided for him. I picked up the hot dark blue soft hem of my slave dress and wiped his brow. Varro stared at me intently as I helped attempt to soothe his raging fever. Arriving in the medicus' room, the other gladiators set Agron down on a hard flat tabletop. Agron's color returned to his face as sweat continued to bead off of his brow at a steady pace. A shiver escaped his throat and ripped throughout his body. He attempted to turn on his side. A loud groan tore through the room of the Medicus. Agron's hand left my own to grip his stitches softly.   
"No no. You can not lay touch." I said. Sitting next to him, I grabbed his hand.  
"Daenerys, you are here or this is a dream." He said and I chuckled.  
"I am here." I said softly.  
"Then it 'tis a good dream." He said opening his eyes to look at me. I smiled at him weakly.   
"Daenerys. We need to leave." Varro said quickly. I nidded and looked back to Agron.  
"You willl be back in training with in the hour." The Medicus said. I smiled and pressed my lips against the back of Agron's hand.  
"We will train when you return." I said standing on my feet and walking out the open door with Varro by my side. Varro pulled my wrist next to his heart.  
"Varro, what are you-" I questioned before I was interrupted by his lips on mine.My back gently pressed against the wall and his hands against my waist and in my hair. My hands gripped his shoulders and winded in his golden curled locks. His lips locked with mine again as he pulled my hips closer to his large frame. Pulling away, we placed our foreheads together.  
"I now know how my feelings are directed towards you." He said with a small chuckle and another kiss on my lips. I smiled underneath the kiss and pressed my lips firmly against his once again. His arm wrapped all the way around one side of my body then around the other side. His arms picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Pulling away, we chuckled. Our worlds collieded and intertwined around each others as he set me on the sanded ground.  
"We must train for our arena killings." I said attempting to walk off. He grabbed my hand again.  
"Some of us may need to train because some are better than others." He said chuckling with a large smile on his face.  
"I am to you." I said chuckling and walked away.  
"Oh. You are not better than I." He said.  
"I am the winner of the last battle." I said with a proud smile. He and I continued to walk away towards the training area. The sun had settled itself in the center of the sky when Agron arrived back out from the Medicus' room. A small trail of blood led from his wound to his ab muscle. He walked over to grab a wooden sword. When he swung, his muscle tense and his stitches pulled taught. He hissed and began to walk over to Varro and I to train. He swung his sword downwards towards me and I parried. He quickly swung left and I jumped back, swinging right, his sword met almost with my cheek. Varro yelled and swung his sword at Agron's and pushed me back. I stood back and swung at Agron then Varro. Landing a harsh blow on Varro's leg, Agron swung and landed the blow against my back. My mucles clenched tightly as I was pushed into a wooden pillar that seemed to be on fire by its tempurature. I turned around quickly, just in time before Agron attempted to cut my neck. Bending down, I dodged and smacked the side of his knees.  
"Have you not harmed my body fully?" Agron asked loudly.  
"I am but protecting myself." I said just as loudly. Varro stood next to me with his sword raised and ready to fight again. Valaria walked out and quickly smirked when she saw a readied battle. The wooden swords slid past each other as she quickly ran over to aid Agron. Duro slid into position on Agron's side as well with swords raised. Varro and I waited for our "enemies" to attack. Valaria was the first to charge at us. Swinging downwards, Valaria's sword was parried and pushed out of the way. Duro and Agron came running at me. Swinging the opposite way, I dropped down and swung widely to smack Duro's knee with a loud crash and Agron's shin with a sharp smack. They both groaned while they stumbled backwards. A long while of training later, I had not noticed the sun had gone down until the air was cold on my wet skin as all of kept fighting until the Doctore cracked his whip louldy.  
"GLADIATORS!" We all stopped and looked at him.  
"Bathe, fuck, relax. You have earned it." Doctore said strictly. I smiled as Varro took my wooden sword and put it in the large box filled to the brim with real swords as well as fake wooden swords. Walking to the bathing room with Valaria, she and I chuckled as we conversed about Varro and I's newly found feelings. Spartacus and Varro laughed and chuckled to their bathing room as well. Valaria and I sat at opposite ends of our bathing pool as we puddled water in our hands and cascaded the water over our shoulders and onto our backs.   
"What way did he break words about his feelings for you?" She asked. I chuckled as my brain was filled with memories of earlier events.  
"He told me through a simle kiss." I said smiling wildly. Valaria smiled while putting her head back and chuckled loudly. The water began to wave around us as we pulled our knees to our chest. Varro and Sparacus stood at the door. My face lost its smile and my arms wrapped to cover my chest quickly. Valaria stopped chuckling and looked at me.  
"Daeney? What is the matter?" She asked quickly before her eyes caught onto mine and deciding to turn around. Spartacus smiled and walked in. Varro followed close behind. My stomach flipped in fear for the worst.   
"Why are you here?" I questioned moving to a sharp corner. Valaria covered her chest with the noise of water falling from her arms and chest. Spartacus sat next to her and smiled at her. Her smile faded while she tried to not feel uncomfortable. A bright blush sprinkled from her face to the tops of her lightly freckled shoulders.  
"We have no where to sleep." Varro said shrugging and smirking at me.  
"I can not assist with your problem." I said trying to cover myself to modesty. Varro and Spartacus chuckled.   
"You need not worry, We have only come to sleep. You are welcome to join." Spartacus said. Varro laughed loudly as he combined our blankets and rough pillow on the floor. Valaria and I glanced at each other confused. Varro fell to the ground and placed his head upon the pillow.  
"It seems as though your floor is softer than those with cocks." Varro said not moving his head but opening his eyes to cast a glance to Valaria and myself. I smiled and cast a small chuckle.  
"We lay upon sand not stone. As do those with cocks." I said softly chuckling. Varro hummed and closed his eyes with a small smile firmly blessed across his welcoming lips. Spartacus moved to the hall to place bed among with Valaria. I chuckled as she stood and dried herself. Spartacus glanced in at us drying ourselves."Direct eyes elsewhere." Valaria said with tongue flirting eith purpose. Spartacus placed his hands in the air and looked out to the practice sands. Valaria wrapped herself in slave dress and walked from the bath. I stood and began to dry off. The burlap exfolited the dead skin and sand falling from my legs and back as well as breast. I had not noticed Varro's eyes being placed on my naked body until I had met his face. The wet bulap covered my naked body while I escaped the bath.  
"Either cover eyes or loose them." I said harshly making him jump. He rolled over to face the stone wall with the barred window showing the chilled starry night sky. After I had wrapped myself in my bloodied slave dress, I laid down next to Varro. Our bcks pressed together for warmth. Shying away at first, he then relaxed to the touch of our colliding backs. He and I rolled over together accidentally and met face to face. I shyed away for a split second and then returned to his comforting arms. My head found his chest as his arm found my shoulder and knee. He rolled onto his back and I did not move. My eyes closed as the torches fire soon faded away. I landed slowly as well as firmly onto sleep's shore with welcoming dreams of the arena. The sound could echo forever in brain or ears. The bright light of the sun burned my back and eyes as the screams and sounds of clashing swords ran through the air. No wind blew the hot air was stiff on my moist and sweaty skin. The Domina had bought another slave from the arena.  
"Karos seemed honorable. I should see how strong he is. Ashur, attend to his sisters and their mates." She said while removing her dress to fuck Karos. A fat man walked over to Valaria and I to remove our clothes. Attempting to fight, Ashur slapped my cheek. My vision flew to the hot sand on the market ground covered with animal shit. Agron appeared as when I glanced up, we were all at the great Ludus. Agron placed hand upon cheek gently and comforted my tears.  
"Everything will fair alright." He said and pulled my lips to his. I woke up suddenly and in a paniced sweat. Sitting up, I had rolled to my side of the blanket and pillow. My breath was quick and troubled. I glanced around in the dark room. Varro was by my side and Valaria was well with Spartacus in splendid dreams. I touched my forehead with a cold hand and found sweat from my brow. A hand placed on my hand pulled a loud scream from my lips. Varro's comforting voice soothed my nightmare.  
"Daernerys, why are you wake?" He asked before I screamed. He held me to his chest quickly. Tears began to flow from my eyes onto his hairless cool chest.  
"Karos and Valaria." I said between sobs. His hands found my shoulders to hold me to him gently. He laid down slowly with my head on his chest and my fingers clasped around his long thick fingers. My sobs racked my body and Varro held me until we fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Hanging Tree

Waking up slowly, small bits of crust began to fall from my eyelashes. Blinking to wipe them quickly, my fingers trailed along the soft hairs of my eyelids pulling them slightly from the ball. When I regained vision, I glanced into the hallway to see only Sprtacus laying on his side and his breath was slow. The sun shone on his side illuminating his muscular features and small bits of hair that stood on end from the chilled dewy morning air. His darken skin arose a feeling of comfort in the deep recesses of my heart. I had watched the small bits of floating dust particles that had reflected in the light. Glancing behind me, Varro was sleeping soundly with his chest boldly being caressed by the new days sun that was peeping through the small window. Everything seemed calm. Varro could be heard snoring lightly as his chest began to prickle against the touch of the dewy air on his tanned skin. A small smile came to my face. My hand gently reached out to touch Varro. His jaw was soft and formed well against the palm of my hand. His mouth closed and his head instinctively turned towards my body with a smile on his pink lips. His blue eyes opened to reveal the world before him. A soft sleepy chuckle escaped his throat. His large hand reached up slowly to caress my hair.   
"Your hair resembles much of a rats nest." I chuckled along with him. he sun gently kissed his cheek gently leaving a bright glowing in the morning. His ab muscles tensed revealing six tight muscles as he sat upon his elbows to reach his lips up to mine. Pressing quickly, I released the pressure as Doctore's voice rang out to us.   
"GLADIATORS! To training." He said with his hands behind his back and his dark whip creaking with every muscle movement. His voice was stern but calming as was my fathers. Spartacus rose quickly stumbling as he trotted gently down the hallway. Sand fell gently from his body with every step and was gently falling o the ground. As I stood, my muscles felt taught and stung as weight was placed upon them. Hissing, I glanced down with caring hand to relieve the pain following. A deep red color with slight swelling graced the sides of my shins, thighs, ribs and stomach. Sighing, I slouched and began to walk through the sand to the practice arena. The other Gladiators could be heard loudly through the halls and into the bathing chambers. As I arrived into the full new sun, Valaria chuckled as she saw the redness on my side and her brain ran to another thought. I looked down and attempted to close the dress. Walking over to her, Spartcus and Varro followed.   
"No bowls? I swear when I am branded, I will be the first to eat." I said glancing to Crixus and Barca with three bowls each. They smiled at us with full mouths and bellies pouched. The Dominus' feet could be heard walking down the stairs slowly followed by several other pairs of feet. When he emerged from behind the bars, two Roman guards followed with chains and swords at the ready. The Dominus' face was strict and the lines crinkled between his eyebrows made his skin seem to beg for space. His chin was pointed down as his gown drape was carried over his arm. His eyes were covered by his eyebrows as his steps seemed to become heavy as he walked towards the four of us.   
"Crixus, Barca, go upstairs and ready yourselves." He said harshly. His voiced hollowed. Valaria began to wring her fingers as she had done before in nervousness. Placing glance back to us, I pulled Valaria's soft arm behind me. The Dominus chuckled as he looked to the ground.  
"I hope to the Gods you have learned something in your training." Snapping his fingers, his smile faded and he turned around as the guards pulled my by my arms away from Valaria. Kneeing one of them in the stomach, hard armor made a loud clanging sound against the quiet morning. Two guards held my arms and two held Valaria. Reaching out to her, the guard pulled my arm and twisted it behind my back. A loud scream could be heard from my mouth as well as Valaria's. Three guards had attempted to gain grip on Spartacus and Varro. After one guard hit Varro on the back of the neck, his eyes faded into a pale blue. The light was gone and the pupil took hold of his iris. A loud scream could be heard through the Ludus as the guards carried the limp body of Varro to the cart in front of the ludus. The guards held my forearms with breaking strength. Valaria's eyes began to turn red as she screamed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I turned around against the force of the guards. Tears began to stream down her face as fast as the river Styx. When we approached the wagon, the guards holding my wrists began to release their grip. I growled and began to fight. My wrists freed from their hands, I turned and began to swing at the guards. Something grew inside Valaria like a wave from the ocean once she saw the fire grow into a roaring inferno of anger. My fist collided with a guards cheek while my knee made harsh contact with the other guards chest. A loud groan of pain exhaled his from his chest along with loud cracking of ribs with metal. Another guard placed the hilt of his sword of his sword on my spine. My back arched as I fell to the ground. I howled in pain as my knees made harsh contact with the boiling Capuan sand. Small steps walked onto the concrete of the ludus. Looking up from the waving heat, Ilithyia and Domina stood chuckling and laughing at the guards who had been killed by the Valarian women. I growled and grabbed the sword blade with my left hand. Blood splattered on the sand as the blade left my hand. I held in my scream and threw my hand in a slapping motion allowing blood to get into the mans eyes. He screamed reaching up for his eyes. I quickly reached for the sword and sliced upwards as my new training had taught me. The guards arm flew into the wagon along with a long trail of thick dark ruby blood. The smell of metal filled the air. I turned slowly to Valaria and Spartacus. Looking to Domina and Ilithyia, I pointed my sword to them. A shrill scream erupted from the women as they ran behind each other. I pointed my arms out straight and decided to bow in submission.   
"At your request Domina." I said. Valaria stopped fighting and looked to me shocked.   
"Daenerys, what respect do you hold?" She asked loudly pushing a guard aside and walking to me. Domina smiled and began to chuckle.   
"The great Valarians forced to her knees!" Ilithyia chuckled. Domina spat at her with harsh words.  
"Quiet cunt!" She spat. Ilithyia quieted within seconds. Valaryia looked from the Domina to the sword I held in my hand. She quickly reached for it. I pulled it from her grip and stood to her face.   
"Sister, take knee and show loyalty. Even if none exists." I said sharply. Her heart quickened at the thought glancing from myself to Domina. A large growl happened from her throat as she looked into my eyes.   
"We shall take knee together. Inavva." She said. I smiled as she said sister in our Native tongue. We both took to our knees on the boiling sand. Spartacus was lead to the wagon without trouble as he remained in shock. Domina chuckled loudly as she called for her husband. Once he ran to his loving wife's side, he stood straight faced in shock.   
"What is this? You have broken the restless spirit!" He yelled walking out into the sun. He walked quickly to his wife with arms extended and placed lips on her cheeks.   
"We shall put them to good use if they survive today's battle. The Valarians along with Varro, Spartacus, Agron, who else dear?" he asked glancing from wife to the bowing Slaves.   
"Crixus and Barca." She said quickly. The Domina chuckled as he kissed her cheeks.  
"You must hurry before the games begin!" She said as her husband looked to the sky.   
"Yes dear, I shall lay eyes upon your glowing visage before the sun sets." He said placing one last kiss upon her cheek then running off to the wagon.   
"Load them into the wagon." He said harshly. I looked around quickly and gained grip on the handle of the sword as guards grabbed Valaria and I by our arms and legs. Valaria was kicking and screaming her lungs out. I was just escorted by my bicep. Valaria landed into the wagon with a hard thump as I calmly stepped up into the cool shaded wagon inside. I sat down next to the limp body of Varro and across from a sore angered Valaria.   
"Shafka!(You!)" She said to me.  
"Fin.(What)" I said sharply as my heart turned to boiling lava.   
"Kifindirgi?(Why) Mai fonas chek-(Mother said at parting-)" She began before my head snapped up to look her in the eyes.  
"Mai est driv!(Mother is dead!)" I yelled. Looking down again, my hands went besides my thighs onto the rough wood next to me. Valaria began to curl into herself. Her face was in her knees and tears flowing down her cheeks. Spartacus looked at us strangely.   
"What tongue do you contain?" He asked.  
"You said you were Valarian, that was not Valarian." He said. I sighed heavily as Varro's head fell into my lap.   
"It was lekh dothraki. We were taught when we had young years." I said rubbing Varro's soft golden curls. His sweaty head rubbed gently against my soft hairless thigh. His hand gently graced upon my knee and held himself in place. A small tension pulled at his cheek making me guess he smiled.   
"You yet draw breath." I said quietly into his ear. He chuckled lightly and breathed in a large breath to sit up with a grunt. His eyes looking around slowly. His eyes looked into mine as he drew near to place his lips upon mine. I kissed him back gently as his hand went to the small of my back to pull me closer. Spartacus cleared his throat loudly. We pulled away and I leaned against the back of the wagon.   
"You are Dothraki?" Spartacus questioned even further.  
"Are there no end to your questions?!" Valaria asked loudly as she placed her head back into her knees.  
"Valaria, athdisizar(comfort)." I said opening my arms to her. A weep escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around my body while her tears fell onto my breast.   
"Imesh inavva, Anha athfiezar shafka.Hash shafka athzhilar Pallokho?(Young sister, I love you. Do you love Pallokho?)"Her crying halted at mention of her lovers name. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled away and looked at me.   
"How do your memories contain Pallokho?" she asked wiping her tears off of her pink cheeks.   
"I am not hearingless. You yell loudly in both pleasure and pain." I chuckled casting a small wink to Spartacus. We both chuckled as the wagon called to a stop. Loud men and women could be heard screaming as roars of lions and animals were being killed for entertainment. The wines of wild dogs in the market and poor homeless people begging for money could hardly be heard over then the amount of yelling done by the market men selling cloths of different kinds, exotic slaves, gamblers and jewelery clerks yelling at us for purchase of new priceless gems and stones. We were led into the arena by the Doctore, Crixus, Barca, and the Dominus. Valaria had shaking hands as well as a racing heart. Glancing back, Spartacus gripped her hand and kissed her palm gently. I smiled and looked forward. My eyes cast glance at a smashed head with the body spread out on the dark sand underneath the screaming crowd. A loud roar could be heard followed by sand falling through the small cracks of the ceiling with small drops of blood falling to the sand on the ground of the cells. Glancing back to Varro's back, my hand placed itself upon his muscular shoulder. He looked back quickly.   
"My stomach is flipping." I said holding my gut. Varro chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist while placing a kiss on my temple. I looked up at him when we all stopped to prepare.   
"Valarian!"A strong strange voice said and I turned around to be welcomed by a cold sword being pressed into my hands along with a shin guard. Crixus had a breast plate and a brass arm bar. He was tightening the straps to keep it on his arm. Barca had the same but with a Golden arm plate instead of brass. Varro had a woolen and wooden breast plate with an arm bar made of steel. I swallowed and put on my shin protector. After we prepared, another roar from the crowd erupted and everything was deafening as well as my current lust for blood. Valaria could hardly stand from fear. I stood and walked over to her.   
"Inavva, giz ahha mai ki eveth.(sister, be the mother of water)" I said putting my forehead to hers. She nodded quickly and repeatedly swallowing her sadness and fear.  
"Inavva, giz ahha mai ki zhavorsa.(Sister, be the mother of Dragons.)" She said to me. I chuckled and nodded.   
"Agreed?" I questioned.  
"Agreed." She said sharply. We smiled to each other and stood. I walked to Varro quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and glanced into his eyes. His face was straight as he wrapped my legs around his waist and he supported my thighs with his large hands.  
"If I am to die, I will do it with those I share feelings with." Varro chuckled as I pressed my lips firmly against his.   
"Gladiators!" Doctore yelled loudly. We pulled away and I jumped down on the ground. "We must prepare." He began walking back and before before Varro and myself. "Daenerys, what are these grounds?"   
"Sacred ground watered by the tears of our blood." Crixus and Barca let out a howl as I had gotten the answer correct. Looking to them, I felt as though I had answered incorrectly. I sighed and Doctore continued.   
"Very good. You are strong willed, intelligent, a good warrior as well as Dothraki." I furrowed my brows.   
"Allow yourself to channel those properties into the arena. On the sands is where those qualities matter. Survive this, and you are one more day closer to being branded." He said walking away.  
"How do you know I am Dothraki?" I questioned with sword in hand loosely. Doctore smiled and chuckled.  
"Your tongue is not foreign. Yes it is dying, but it is not foreign." He said walking away to Dominus. I swallowed out of nervousness. Looking up to Varro, he gently grabbed my cheek and placed a kiss on my neck.   
"If I am going to have my life robbed, then I will fight will lose my life with those I share feelings for." He said gently nibbling on my neck. I smiled and giggled before the Dominus announced it was our turn to fight.  
"Valarians! You in the arena!" He yelled. I looked to Varro and grabbed my sword. I swallowed while turning my head to look at Valaria. She nodded while grabbing her long sword and walking over to me. Doctore led us down the dark halls. With each step, more and more sand began to be kicked up creating a small dust cloud. Luckily, some of the new bodies had their blood dragged down then halls on the sand keeping it trapped it to the sand. The smell began to rot our noses and grab at our throats as we began to feel ill by the stench of rotting heated metallic blood. The sun began to peak through the small bars of the cage containing our rage. I began to think of Mai and Ave.(Mother and Father.) I could hear mothers screams as she was beaten and burned in front of her four children. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils while the heat from the sun warmed my face reminding me of the bright fire contrasting the darkness of the night the Romans murdered my family and friends. My mother had long wavy brown hair with Violet eyes that twinkled like stars. Her frame was always thin with large breasts. Her skin was pale with small freckles dancing playfully across her cheeks, shoulders and her arms. She always was so happy no matter the situation. A smile played across my face as anger coursed through my veins while my eyes played on Glaber who sat proudly in the stands created a fist and rested his fingers gently against his lip while staring at me as an attempt to shake me. I scoffed and looked down. The screams of the few houses that stood stayed within my mind as the gates began to open with the heavy sounds of chains being rolled up onto a large spindle. I gripped at my sword handle again and felt the smooth wood underneath my skin. I had felt this many times before with my father. Valaria looked at my with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes hallowed with anger.  
"Ha mai ma ave..(for mother and father)" She said slowly. We walked out quickly into the sun. The heat warmed our shoulders as we turned in large circles like wolves circling their meal. The large crowd boo'd as they threw old fruits and veg at us. Glabber stood with his arm in the air silencing the crowd.  
"Good citizens of Capua! These Valarians are new to the arena but do not fear, blood will be shed!" The crowd roared and stomped while throwing their fists into the air with excitement. I turned to face him. I hated him and the windless day only made my anger grow further.   
"Allow Solonius to show his slaves!"He said waving his hand to the other side of the arena. The gate opened with two women slaves coming out to fight. They had on each hand, what seemed to be claws. They were wearing a short ripped dress that showed their breasts. I growled and stood next to Valaria.  
"Mori athtihar addrivat(they look to kill)" She said. I chuckled as they took to be ready. Glabers hand quickly came down to start the battle on the sands. The girl with the mask came for Valaria, but I stepped in the way. I placed my sword above my head taking the blow of her long sharp claws on the blade of my sword. I threw her back and walked for her. I stepped on her claws quickly.She pulled her hand out and swung her hand with the other claws on it quickly towards my stomach. I hopped back as I heard a yell from Valaria's enemy. I grabbed the girl by her hair and she sliced the back of my wrist lightly. I hissed in pain and pulled away. I walked away attempting to recover, but the girl followed after me. Her hands slid into my hair and pulled back strongly. I yelled as the crowd yelled and shrilled with happiness as the woman put her claws to my throat and pressed down lightly drawing small bits of blood.Her grip tightened pulling the hairs from the pores in my head. I could hear my mothers voice and screams. She lit something inside of my heart as I turned around quickly and grabbed the girl by her shoulder and her forearm before she could finish slicing my throat open. My teeth were barred as I quickly bit down on her open throat. A shrill scream rung out in my ear shaking my ear drum. I bit down harder feeling the wet warm blood and taste of metal coat my tongue heavily. I pulled back after my teeth had made contact with each other and threw her body to the ground. Blood covered the ground of the arena and the crowd cheered loudly as I spit out her throat.She turned slowly onto her hands and knees and My eyes never left her body. She brought her hand up to her hallowed throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She attempted to swallow but the rest of her esophagus fell onto the ground. The sound of gurgling filled the air as she fell onto the ground for the final time. Blood gently flowed down my chin and onto my breast and stomach. I put my hands in the air and did a large circle until I heard a large scream. I turned fearing the worst to see Valaria standing over the woman's body with her long sword planted in the woman's stomach. The slave attempting to swing her arm one last time but before she could make contact with Valaria, I ran up to her almost dead body and swung my sword to her arm. The woman screamed in pain as warm metallic blood spattered on our faces and our shoulders. A final roar from the crowd aided the death of the enemy between Valaria and I. Shaking, we stood to face Glaber and the cheering crowd. Dominus stood cheering loudly clapping. The heat began to wave in the sun. My sight began to turn white as Glaber announced the winner and we were escorted off of the sands by the clean up crew. They dragged the women's bodies off of the sands down into the deep cool hallways. The stench of blood and urine along with shit followed us and only became worse as Valaria and I were greeted by proud claps and whoops. I smiled brightly as Crixus and Barca gently patted my back.  
"The tiny rabbit has teeth." Crixus said smiling wildly. My eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness underneath the arena. Sand began to fall on my head in small quick rivers. I smiled and began to pick chunks out of my teeth. Varro's heavy footsteps walked towards me. I put my hands on his chest quickly. He looked at my mouth and the blood on my chest.   
"Oh wow. I would place gentle kiss upon your lips if not for the whores blood." He joked. Spartcus gently looked at Valaria. A small twinkle growing in his eyes. Doctore came back over to us.  
"Valarians! You are skilled. But I did not teach you to bite someone's throat." Doctore said down to me.  
"Apologies Doctore. I had no other choice." I said looking down.   
"I trained you much better than what you have shown." I looked down solemnly if of the pain to follow. But to my surprise, Doctore pulled up my chin to force my blue orbs to stare into his dark coco bean eyes.  
"As long as your sad vessel yet breathes life, I am proud." He said making me smile. "The Dothraki would be proud. They trained you well." Doctore said smiling lightly. A large smile came to my face as I looked to Valaria. Her eyes were lit up like large lanterns. My eyes looked into Varro's blue orbs. A large smile crept on his face. His large pink lips spread across his cheeks while his teeth welcomed my glowing visage. I used the shredded hem of my Ludus dress to wipe the thickest parts of blood off of my neck down to my chest. Varro's eyes glistening as the thick blood began to leave a soft worn stain on my lips and chin down to my chest. I smiled up at him as Spartacus laughed loudly while being followed my little sister such as a small dog would follow its owner. Spartacus' eyes were shining brightly in the fire lit room while sand fell gently on his shortened black locks.   
"You both have learned well. I am proud." He said taking my hand from besides my thigh and gently placing his puckered lips on my knuckles. I smiled and he dropped my hand quickly. Varro's face straightened as well as Valaria's. My face turned to stone as I lifted my hands and began to walk backwards. With a puzzled look he asked, "What is happening?" I lifted my eyebrows as Valaria scoffed and walked towards another slave in anger and hurt. I shook my head as Varro began to purse his lips and furrowed his brow as he began to follow Valaria. Anger shook my small frame. Putting my hands down, I shook my head while rubbing my hip with one hand and my temple with the other. Spartacus began to make advancements upon me. My thoughts raced as he spoke softly.  
"I did not mean to-" His words broke as my flat hand broke across his face. A loud and quick snap seemed to shake the room. All heads turned towards myself and Spartacus.   
"Do not make advancements upon myself while anna inaava ray athzhilar ha yer.(my sister has feelings for you)" Spartacus stood shocked seemingly dazed and confused as I yelled at him in Dothraki. All eyes gazed upon myself as I realized what I had said. Luckily, his ears did not know the tongue.   
"Inaava! Yeri lekh asto fin anha laz.(Sister, your tongue speaks what I could)" My face turned to her.   
"Hash yer vos?(Do you not?)" I questioned loudly walking towards her while throwing my arm out behind myself gesturing to the man who started all this. She looked down and sighed.   
"Then hold your tongue." I spat at her while finishing the argument. She glanced up to meet my eyes with tears gracing her grey orbs. I sighed as I felt guilt rush over me. I looked up to the skies and mentally questioned the Gods. I slapped my thighs and walked towards Varro. Grabbing both sides of his hips, I pushed him against the nearest wall with a large grunt. My hand moved quickly from his waist to the nape of his strong neck and pressed our lips firmly together. His hands greeted my waist as the rest of the gladiators welcomed the sight with cheers and applause along with whooping. I smirked under the kiss. Every voice stood out to be their own. Barca's chuckle echoed in my mind while Crixus' claps and loud whooping claimed its own spot in my memory. Pulling my way from Varro's soft newly moistened lips. My tongue quickly came out to absorb the small bits of Varro that had just been gently attached onto our faces. I smiled up at him and my teeth greeted the sight of his beaming visage. Varro began to speak as I unwrapped my arms from his body while pulling away.  
"Do no-" I began to walk away as a large gratifying smile graced my cheeks as Doctore began to shout for the newer slaves to join death in the arena. A large roar of hope filled cry broke the silence filled in the room. Flicking my eyes quickly towards Varro, my smile faded as a small twinge of fear blanketed my heart. Varro's movements were slow as his face was straight and a sad vibe began to wave throughout the room. Waltzing back over to him, I had his sword kept behind my back. He had just gotten done wrapping his leg in the burlap shin guard, he had just begun his search for his weapon. His face boar an undeniable grin of contentment as he stood up straight while his fingers scratched his curly blonde hair.   
"Your lips have robbed my brain of thought." He chuckled. I smiled up at him and pulled his clean sword from behind my back. His eyes were shocked.  
"When did your eyes lay upon the steel?" He asked. A small chuckle hallowed my throat as he took the cold steel from my fingers. Nervousness began to shake me. Glancing anywhere but into his eyes, I looked to Valaria who had sat down on the bench and had Spartacus' hand on her knee. She sat up straight quickly to wrap her arms around his neck. It was a sweet sight. My heart began to weep but my mind quickly drowned the sad feelings with those of lust as when I turned to speak to Varro, his hands quickly gripped the side of my face and my waist pulling me ever closer. My lips fell silent on his as he continued to pull my body to his. When we pulled away, I was at a loss for words.   
Instead he spoke for me.  
"I would fight many battles on the sands in order to be by your side."His voice was quiet and shaking on my forehead. His hot breath ceased quickly as he placed a firm kiss on my forehead.   
"Save your fucking for later Gladiators. Spartacus!To the arena." Doctore's harsh voice was husky as he always sounded. His dark almond eyes glared at me and Valaria. Valaria and myself watched as Varro and Spartacus walked out onto the sands of the blood soaked hallways.   
"Doctore!" I called trying my hardest to be strong. His head turned sharply as his back straightened and he wrapped his muscular arms around his back. His eyes peered down to myself as his sight shook my very soul.   
"May I watch the blood shed?" I asked quickly. His eyebrows rose as his jaw dropped. He seemed to mentally shake his head as his arm reached up with a great speed. His hand met my cheek causing my eyes to squint and my lip to bleed slightly.   
"Do not ask to witness your lovers bloodshed." He said. A softened tone came over his voice as his eyes glazed over quickly. My hand gently held my cheek as I nodded slightly and lapped at the blood.   
"Yes Doctore." I turned and walked slowly out of shock. Valaria pulled me along at a faster pace. Her hands wrapped around my waist and the other on my cheek as we sat on a hard wooden bench.  
"The old Daenerys I knew who not stand for a man laying his hand upon her in such a way." Tears stung my eyes as my brain thought of the old me. She was right. 

"You are right. I should not stand for this. I am the Khalakki." I said trying to convince myself more than Valaria. It seemed like years before Crixus and Barca walked over to us. Crixus sat across from myself as Barca sat stiffly next to me.   
"The tiny rabbit has lost her teeth." Crixus said solemly. He looked down as he placed his elbows on his knees.   
"Dominus is correct, you do not wish to witness the bloodshed of your lover. It is a fate worse than crossing paths with Hades." He said. I looked into his eyes. 

"Aye." Barca agreed wrapping his fingers around my knee. My head swallowed the fact that I had just been slapped finally.  
"You need no heart to survive in the arena. No heart is the only way to bide your freedom." Crixus said looking into my eyes. I nodded and decided to try that. But the question in mind rang repeatedly.   
"How do I act heartless?" I asked.  
"Do not break. You have as of yet, broken. You need to reverse all the things you have done. Be like a stallion. Do not allow Dominus and Domina to break your spirit." He said quietly. I nodded at the idea. 

"Do not allow a mere slap to render yourself useless." Barca said turning my chin to look at the red mark. "You are strong. You are Dothraki and proud. Do not allow fucking Roman cunts to break you." Barca said. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. They both smiled at me before walking away. 

"Graddakh." I said sharply. Valaria stared at myself. 

"Mai ma ave hash vos jini." (Mother and father do not want this.) I said sharply. Valaria's hands ran gently up and down my spine.   
"Affa"(Shh) Valaria said repeatedly trying to calm me. It wasn't five minutes later that Varro and Spartacus walked in covered in blood wreaking of piss and shit. A large pair of hands wrapped themselves around my waist.  
"I have returned safely." He said placing his lips quickly to my neck. I attempted to remain straight faced but could not. I broke into a smile as our lips met. We pulled away quickly as he rested his hand on my knee while seating himself across from myself. Holding onto his hands, I hears Valaria laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up by her waist to spin her around.   
"Crixus!Barca! To the arena." Doctore strongly. his neck strained as he spoke. I glared at the man. We must have waited for ten to twenty minutes before being able to return to the Ludus. I sighed in contentment on the sand in the bathing room. Valaria chuckled loudly as She stripped herself of all clothes and jumped into the water. Sweat was beading from our brows and chest from walking in the sweltering sun.   
"It is cold sister! Come join!" She said with a childlike fondness in her voice. I laughed as well. I stood on my knees then followed to my feet with a cloud of dust following and waving in the quickly fading sunlight. Grabbing a rough strap of my dress, I pulled it down over my shoulder and let the dress fall down my breast. I pulled the other strap down and allowed the dress to fall to the sand.   
"The whore's blood continues to cling to your face and chest." Valaria said to me. I chuckled as I foolishly attempted to look at it. I walked over to the large stone tub and stepped my toes into the water quickly. My leg began to sink as I stepped into the chilled water. When my feet were both in the water, I sat quickly and felt the cool water surround my body. I felt calm and as though I were home in my fathers tent. The candles in the corner added the perfect lighting as I began to submerge myself to rinse my whole body of blood and sand. I opened my eyes once out of the water and gazed at a Roman soldier.   
"Domina requests you." My heart turned to stone as I nodded and walked out of the water. My feet stepped onto the stone below and the Roman stopped me.   
"Put this on." He demanded as he threw me a large ball of cloth. I caught it and spit at the Roman. The other Roman backhanded me across the cheek. My body was turned harshly as I felt the stone scrape across my thigh and knee. My hands caught my body before my face could meet the other stone. The two men grabbed my by my biceps and dragged me to the Domina naked. My skin dragged on the tile before I was thrown down on a thick soft white fur at the feet of the Domina and Dominus.  
"Where are the clothes I provided?" She questioned the Romans.  
"She spat on my face ma'am." One Roman said.  
"Govak! (Fucker)"I said standing up on my knees. Dominus was feasting over my naked body in front of him.  
"For sake of the Gods. Navia!" Domina yelled highly. Navia came running in with her head down and her hands together.   
"Have the slave bathed and clothed and brought back." Domina said quickly nodding and smirking to her husband. His eyes peered at my breasts.   
"Domina." She said quickly as she walked forward to gather my body of off the carpet. I stood as she wrapped her arms around me. Navia and I walked around the corner quickly into a bath house filled with flowers in the water and multiple candles in every corner. I smiled and walked into the water. I thought on Barca and Crixus' words. 'Do not let them break you.' I smiled and mentally nodded.   
"Daenerys, Barca is asked for his presence beside yours." She said quietly while pouring nice oils into the water. My heart flipped as I cursed. 

"Do you have mind as to what is to come of myself along with Barca?" I asked as she poured water over my shoulders using a ladle. The oils bubbled on top of the steaming water. I heard her sigh before she spoke softly. 

"You are to have him."She said. I furrowed my eyebrows before swallowing. I turned to face her. 

"Have him?" I questioned before swallowing again. She nodded before grabbing a cloth and rubbing in the oils.   
"Oh." My mind scavenged for someway to get out of this. I swallowed several times before my mouth and throat went dry. I stayed completely still and let my thoughts run wild. Maybe it won't be that bad, what will Varro think? Will he be upset? I shook my head quickly. Navia's hand gently held my shoulder as she placed her cheek against my head.  
"Do not be afraid. You are the strongest slave I have known yet." She said in an attempt to lift my heart. I gripped her hand gently. My callused hands released hers and returned to the warm water. I sighed as she stool to grab a towel.   
"It is time." She said solemnly unfolding the towel. I nodded and stood. The water fell off my body in long streams and dripped along the ground until I reached Navia. She began at my feet. Her soft hands lifted my foot and placed it in the towel. She quickly ran the towel back and forth quickly along all sides of my feet. Then she did the same on my legs. She quickly hopped up to dry my shoulders. The water droplets disappeared in a matter of moments. As she continued to dry my body, she spoke softly.  
"The Domina and Dominus treat you better than any other slave I must say." I scoffed as Navia handed me a new dress. It was soft and made of silk. The color was a light blue to match my eyes. I smirked as I looked at Navia. The dress dragged slightly on the ground. The dress had extra wrapping fabric around my waist. A thin strap of fabric went around my neck and between my shoulder blades to hold the rear of the dress up. My hands shook by my sides as Navia smiled at me.   
"Let us carry on." She said quickly and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. As I walked through the Ludus, slaves stared at me. Many of them gasping loudly as they dropped pots and pans or wine bottles. The shattering of the bottles made me jump slightly. Many Gladiators were seen walking into the room where I had presently laid on the rug before the Domina. Varro along side Agron stared shell shocked. My chest pointed towards the ceiling in an attempt to come across with confidence. Varro looked down after pursing his lips and shaking his head. 'He knows' I thought to myself. I looked down quickly and sadly as I walked into the room once more. Dominus walked over to me grabbing the back of my neck. His lips beside my ear as he spoke.  
"You will fuck him. And you will enjoy it." He said before pushing me back and tossing my small body into Barca's chest. I looked up to him. A small smirk played on his lips as his chocolate eyes stared into my blue eyes. His large hands played on my hips and around my waist as his lips drew close to mine. A harsh kiss was planted on my lips. I groaned and attempted to push him away. I heard a loud crash. Barca continued to hold me to him by the back of my head.   
"Wrap your arms around my neck." He said quietly against my lips. I furrowed my brows and pushed him away again. This time the kiss ended and he looked to Dominus in shock. Looking to Domina, I spoke.   
"You can not force me to fuck someone I do not have love for." I said pointing to Barca. He smirked and scoffed in nervousness. I swallowed quickly. My breathing increased as I put my hand down. 

"Tis a shame. If you do not have Barca's cock in your cunt, your sister will be beaten, whipped,starved-" Dominus spoke. He sat up placing his hand on his knee. Domina looked worriedly at me. 

"Dominus." I said sharply turning back to Barca. I took a deep breath before gripping his hips and pulling him to me. His lips crashed with mine. Dominus laughed in the back as metal shackles shifted uncomfortably. He pulled my waist closer to his strong chest while holding my shoulders in his large, hot calloused hands. My fingers gripped his biceps tightly. His lips moved frantically. His right hand gently ran up one side of my body to the front of my rib cage. The shackles continued to shake as Domina chuckled.   
"You see Varro. The Valarian is no longer yours to claim." She said. I gasped, attempting to look to her. Barca's hand gripped my chin and used his tongue to silence my own.His lips began to move down my jaw to the front of my throat. I moaned gently causing Barca to chuckle against my skin. His breath was hot causing chills to rise on my skin. I heard another chuckle from Dominus.   
"Leave us Slaves." He said. The chains begun to clatter against the tiles once more and fade off into the distance. My nails drug into Barca's shoulder blades causing him to pull closer to me. Both of his hands gripped my small ribcage gently. His lips brushed across the tops of each breast then back up to my neck. His fingers pulled at the bow and my dress fell. Pulling away, Barca admired my newly exposed flesh. A small smirk turned into a large grin quickly. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. He bent on his knee still holding my ribcage. He pulled my breasts forward while looking into my eyes. My hands held his shoulders gently as I watched his eyes twinkle with the small smirk playing on his lips. My nipples began to peak. The blood rushed straight between my legs as well as my cheeks. Looking away, Barca quickly took a stiff peak in between his lips. I gripped the back of his head and moaned softly. My breath quickened as he nipped with his teeth at the soft pink flesh. His thick fingers toyed with the opposite nipple. He would pinch then flick earring different reactions each times but still making my thighs quiver. When he turned my peak a bright red, he released it from his mouth and kissed lower down on my body while pulling my hips down to the floor. Once my back was against the white thick rug once more, his long braids gently brushed my shoulders. He bent down to lie on top of my bottom and to grip my thigh. His dark skin molded against mine while he stood on his knees once more. My eyes scraped over his body. I moaned as his hands gently ran down my hips and over my thighs. His lips nipped at the skin on my inner knee. I heard a sharp inhale and quick breaths. I looked questioningly to Barca. He shook his head 'no' while continuing to kiss down my inner thighs. Once he reached my cunt, I was shaking. I began to sit up as he gently blew cold air onto the seeping liquid, but his hand harshly greeted my stomach to push me back down. My muscles tensed then relaxed once more. His lips kissed mine. The feeling made my knees bend and my toes curl. He continued to kiss and nibble before I was begging.   
"Barca, please." I said out o breath. A chuckle could be heard from between my thighs. A loud sigh waved before a harsh voice spoke.   
"My commands were to fuck her, not leave her a rippling mess." Domina said from above me. My eyes glanced to her. She had moved positions to beside her husband and his hand between her thighs. Barca nodded and quietly spoke.  
"Domina." He said before crawling up my body until his cock reached my soaked entrance. His eyes were as soft as the silk I previously wore. I gripped the back of his neck gently to pull his body to mine. His lips sat beside my ear as he apologized.  
"Apologies." He said before slowly pushing into me. My back arched right into his chest. His right arm gripped my waist as he growled lowly in my neck. I gasped loudly as he pulled out then proceeded to push himself back into my tight spot. My toes curled as I pulled his neck closer to me again. our breaths raged as he began to shake in an attempt to control himself. Moaning once more, I could feel myself being filled with more pleasure with each thrust. He thrust faster and faster while gripping my hair in his hands. A loud moan erupted in his throat as his hand moved from my waist to grip my thigh and pull it above his hip. His thrust became erratic and sloppy. I moaned with more pleasure while raking my hands down his back. Barca's head lifted towards the sky to curse.   
He rolled over quickly and held my hips. I began to swivel in circles and bounce up and down. His hips slammed to mine while small bits of sweat covered our bodies. We came closer and closer while I placed my hands onto his chest and rose back to forth.   
"Jupiters cock!" He said loudly as I tightened around his cock. My face saw the ceiling and all the stars in the sky while Barca sat up to wrap his left arm around my waist while using his let to support our weight. His hips thrust up into me harder and harder. His voice booming throughout the hallways. His forehead pressed itself onto my neck as I gripped his hair continuing to clench around him moaning wildly. We rolled over onto my back and he kissed my neck as he pulled out and began to thrust back in. Holding onto his biceps, He released his seed into my walls finally. Our heads bent back to thank the Gods for the pleasure. His thrusts slowed as his spurts became less and less. Our breaths were robbed from our lungs for only a mere moment. His lips gently kissed the sweat away from my neck and mouth. Domina spoke almost shaking as much as Barca and myself.   
"Gain your breath and you may travel." She said quickly standing to walk from the room. The Dominus was quick on her heels with a large bulge in the bottom of his skirt. Barca's face returned to mine along with our breath.  
"Apologies." He said quietly. He pulled out his softening cock and began to stand. My heart felt alone. I could not move. I laid frozen in my place, sweating on the white rug. Navia's soft footsteps could be heard running towards my body.  
"Daenerys, let us move. You shall not be seen here." She said with a small smile. I stood while my knees began to shake slightly. She pulled the dress up my body and tied it in place once more. One single tear fell gently down my cheek. My knees began to waver to much for my body to handle. My knees landed on the cold tile shining in the fire light. My elbows seemed to not hold the weight as well. Navia's hand landed gently on my shoulder.   
"I shall seek Varro." She said quickly before I could deny. A few moments later, Varro's harsh footsteps came running in towards me followed by the lightest fox's steps of Navia. My hands reached for him as my voice broke soft word.  
"Varro."My arms wrapped gently around his neck while he held the rear of my head and shoulder. His lips placed a gentle kiss against my forehead.

 

"Do not break words. I will care for you." He said gently lifting me behind my shoulder and knees. His muscles tensed under the weight of my small frame. My left hand wrapped in his soft, moist, golden curls. His oceanic eyes stared straight with an unmatchable harshness. Tears left my eyes as I had felt stained. His arms seemed to refuse to hold my body closer to his.   
"Apologies." Those were the words only words I could muster. Soon Varro began his travel down the stairs. He shook his head and before exiting the gate, he then stood behind the stairs.  
"I can not stand to hear you weep any longer." He said. His voice filled with worry. My shoulders shook as he held me while he sat with his legs extended.   
"Please cease your tears, My heart cracks with each flow of water." He said gently gripping my chin and looking into my reddened eyes. His lips met mine.   
"It ached me not to hold you in my arms as I watched you walk to your fate." He said gripping my neck and whispering his loving words against my lips.   
"Now sleep, I will have you strong for training with the rising sun." He said as I rested my head against his chest. His head soon followed onto mine. As I began to fall into a slumber, I soon felt myself being raised. My head tilted back as I gently drifted back into a seemingly ever to short, dreamless, slumber.


	4. The Strays

A loud whip cracking stirred me from my sleep. A large rumble followed the crack along with a bright flash of Zues' lightning. I sat up straight quickly. The unpacked sand stirred in the bright flash after my quick movements. Before me stood Doctore. Smirking as he pulled the leather whip and made it neat.   
"You along with your sister are to travel to the arena today. You will fight. You will win." He said firmly. I stood at attention and nodded then looked down.   
"Aye Doctore." I looked to Valaria. Only to find her not in her place.   
"She trains. As should you." His voice was rusty as he spoke to me.   
"Aye Doctore." The words rushed quickly out of my mouth. I looked up quickly to him.   
"Now!" He yelled. I shook and took off slowly. The air was thick as I was immediately covered with sweat.   
"Inaava!" Valaria yelled from the training ludus. Looking to her, a wooden sword began to fly through the air. My actions were quick as I gripped the handle harshly and moved towards her.   
"Aid myself in fighting Agron and his cunt blood!" She smiled at me. Her blonde hair swaying as she moved.   
"I am no cunt!" Duro yelled charging at her. Valaria chuckled as she parried his strike then using her foot; kicked him in the stomach. He feel back as Agron and I fought closely. Swinging back and forth, dodging and parrying. I chuckled as I ducked and his sword slammed against the wooden man.   
"The wooden man has no challenges present." I chuckled as I slapped his thigh with my sword. Agron groaned loudly. I looked to Valaria and saw her victory close at hand as she used the butt of her sword to break open Duro's nose and fall to his back. She laughed and looked to me. I smiled to her as Agron's quick movements caught my attention. His sword swung from the left to right. Each swipe, I parried. As the slaves began to gather around to enjoy the show, I took a blow of the wooden sword to my cheek. A medium size cut broke my skin. I fell to my ass and looked up to Agron. His sword came down quickly to my neck. Valaria yelled loudly as she interfered the blow to my body. I gained my legs quickly as to help her but Duro was my new enemy. I smiled as I kicked the boy in the chest sending him to his back. I chuckled and looked to Valaria. She fought well against Agron. Swinging left and right with dodging.   
"Now it is I saving your ass!" Valaria yelled at me from her battle with Agron. I smiled and laughed. Up above my head, a strange voice sounded. The sound of wood clashing and slicing through the air silenced the voice.   
"Is it true you have Dothraki slaves and Thracians living together?" The voice asked Dominus. The Dominus laughed and looked to us.   
"Doctore!" The Dominus yelled down to us as he held his hand flat out and rested his finger against his brow to shade the sun. The dark black man turned to look at the Dominus.   
"Have the Thracian and the Dothrakis sent up for private viewing." Doctore bowed slightly and cracked his whip making me jump allowing Duro's sword to smack against my back. I groaned loudly then stumbled forward. Anger boiled my blood as I turned to smack Duro once more. Doctore's whip latched itself to my wrist.   
"Daenerys!" He yelled loudly. I dropped my arm with the whip releasing its pinching hold on my wrist.   
"The Dominus requests you and your sister." He said folding up his whip again.   
"I heard." I said harshly. "Come inaava. " I said gently gripping Valaria's arm. She nodded and we put the wooden swords in the box. Being escorted up into the home from the ludus seemed to be a forever climb. My stomach dropped in nervousness as we approached The Dominus and Domina. I swallowed my pill of fear and felt it knot my stomach.   
"Dominus." Valaria and I said together.   
"Good Solonius wanted to view the most dangerous beings the Gods have ever created." He said putting his hand up towards the sky and chuckling. I kept my face straight as attempt to break words was swallowed.   
"I shall spare purse on the weaker one." Solonius said looking over my sister and I. My heart dropped and I looked to her.   
"Neither are for sale." Dominus said quickly. The old man turned and looked to Dominus. A big smile spread across his face.   
"Batiatus. I simply aim to fill your purse and see your winnings continue in the arena." The old man said. I stood still as Solonius searched over my sister.   
"I-I would not lay hand upon the smaller of the the two. The bitch is protective." Batiatus said holding his hand out in front of him warning Solonius. Looking to me, Solonius' steps were slow and curious.   
"You are the one. The fucking Dothraki cunt that killed many Romans. Your father taught you well." A chuckle lifted his lip with a smile. I clenched my jaw tightly.   
"Speak up slave!" Domina said from behind me.   
"I am." I said sternly. Solonius began laughing wildly.   
"Batiatus! Your slaves cause much humor in a house of hauntings!" He said holding out his arms widely.   
"I'm done looking at the sickening filth." Solonius' lip lifted as he sneered at us.  
"You're dismissed." Dominus said. Walking back downstairs, Valaria turned to me and broke words.   
"The words still open wound on heart as if it appeared yesterday." Tears turned her eyes red and strengthened her grey eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as her breath hitched as she looked down and cried. Pulling her close to my chest, a Roman soldier opened the gate to the ludus. Her weeps became heavy as she wetted my chest with her tears.   
"It weighs heavily on heart of stone to see such a beauty cry such tears." A familiar evil voice said. I looked to him with a stern look.   
"Take fucking ass somewhere else." My voice was hard as stone as I looked the snake in the eye.   
"Daenerys!" Varro's voice sounded farther behind me with worry. I turned to look at him quickly while continuing to hold Valaria to my chest. Varro stretched his arm and hand into the air to wave at me while Spartacus stood by his side looking at Valaria with concern.   
"I can see you are occupied. I shall return later." The snake said slithering back into the shadows. His eyes were glowing red seemingly as he bowed and smiled while retreating.   
"Come sister. We must train." I grabbed her shoulders harshly and pulled her away from my chest. Her eyes continued to weep.   
"Inaava. Come now. Release hold of sadness and pick up sword!" I said happily. I turned to the ludus and walked into the blinding sun.   
"Pick up sword." Doctore said with his hands behind his back. I heard a sniffle and the gate creak to a slammed close. Smirking, I turned to see Valaria wiping her nose and her eyes gently. Her nose turned into a gently rose color and her cheeks blushed. Her eyes were red and her strong grey color. She walked past me with her face hardening.   
"Agron! Valaria! Take position." Doctore yelled. Valaria had wooden sword handed to her by Barca's boy who scattered off of the sands quickly. Agron lunged quickly. Valaria dodged and smacked him on the back. He yelled while arching away from the strike. I smiled at Varro walked to stand next to me. His bright smile shining like the sun from Apollo himself. Looking away sheepishly, Varro raised his hand slowly to brush against my cheek. My stomach began to flip as I looked into his blue eyes.   
"Your eyes look at though I'm staring into the ocean itself. " I couldn't help but smile and look away as he spoke words of flattery. Off a small distance, the sound of clashing wood and grunts became more noticeable. The shade cooled the small beads of sweat that grew between my breasts along with the help of the wind.   
"She fights as a true Dothraki." Spartacus said crossing his arms while his bright blue eyes glared into my cheeks. I chuckled and turned to look at Valaria. Varro sighed as he shook his head to walk away.   
"Varro. Where do you go?" I asked curiously chasing after him. Varro flashed his eyes to Spartacus. A hint of anger with hurt flashed in them as he looked down to me.   
"Spartacus catches greater attention." His lips were a soft pink. Suddenly, a feeling of wanting to press against those lips washed over me. I felt all taut muscles go limp as I stared at his lips. Varro began to shake his leg as he bit his lip.   
"Spartacus carries no attention in my eyes." I said looking down to his muscular hairy thighs. My skin began to ache for them. Wanting to feel them closely.   
I looked up to him. His eyebrows were lifted as he made eye contact with me.   
"Why do you continue to observe me?" He asked.   
"I stand no Roman statue. Daenerys-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck quickly and placing my lips against his.   
"Pull away gladiators." Doctore said quietly behind me. The sudden appearance of the dark shadow shook my body.  
My heart jumped in my chest as I yelped gently. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me. Varro and I turned to the sound. Ashur stood with his weight on one leg while his left arm rested on the bar and his right hand gently held the black hot bar. A smile spread across his face as his shoulders shook.   
"Disgusting shit." The words did not come from my own mouth but Crixus'. My head snapped to him.   
"You should train with the real gladiators, Daenerys." The Gaul gripped my bicep roughly and dragged me into the heat. The sun ached my eyes as they strained to adjust.   
"Let us see how well your tribe prepared you." He said before charging at my waist.   
By habit, I arched over his back and put my weight into my toes. My arms wrapped around his neck. My knee came to meet his chest and cease breath. I felt a small crack and heard a growl from the undefeated Gaul as I repeated ramming my knee into his chest. His hands moved to the backs of my knees. My feet held to the ground a moment longer; just enough time for me to get my arm around his neck and fall to my back while his face ate the sand.   
We stood, and stared at each other.   
"They taught well." He said. I bawled up my fist and charged at him. Stepping on his thigh, I wrapped my left leg around his neck. I secured the hold with my right leg and began to tighten my muscles. The man struggled against my grip. His neck turned into a deep red as he fell to his knees.   
"Restrain her!" Dominus yelled loudly over the balcony basically falling over it to stop me. Doctore cracked his whip around my neck and pulled. I released Crixus' neck and felt all air cease to enter and exit my lungs. My head hit the solid sand and loose sand bounced onto my cheeks.   
Doctore released the whip from my throat as I returned to normal color.   
"Fight with swords. Loose your arms, and you loose your life." Doctore said walking away with his hand behind his back. Catching my breath, Crixus appeared in my field of vision of the blue cloudless sky. His eyes were squinted as he continued to look at me. Suddenly, his arm flashed in front of me.   
"It appears as though your tribe taught you well. " the Gaul pulled me to my feet as he spoke.   
The mid day sun shone brightly as sweat beaded down every bit of my flesh as I battled with many men. Barca attempted to use spear to knock my feet from underneath my body. Luckily, I jumped in time. Barca swung high to mar my cheek; I ducked and used wooden sword to harshly smack against familiar thigh.   
"Gladiators!" Doctore yelled while cracking his whip and rolling it up again into a circle. Everybody panted while weak attempt to catch air into our lungs. Tight muscles relaxed as our eyes glanced to the dark man amongst the shade. His brown eyes appeared from the darkness of shade and poor vision.  
"Eat. If you wish. Fight. If you must." He said and moved aside. And old man with a hunch in his back and tan liver spots covering his skin. His bones peered from his flesh as his scalp had few hairs hanging from his sweaty brow. I walked amongst the great other gladiators. A strong man gripped my shoulder harshly causing me to hiss.   
"A fucking woman. A Dothraki no doubt." He said. His yellow teeth peered out at me. I smiled a disgusted smile and nodded half heartedly. Making my place in line, a small slave came from behind the bars. Her dress was slightly torn in random places as if she had been grabbed recently. A loud crash from upstairs grabbed our attention. Domina yelled loudly from the top of the stairs at the new girl. Her hair had been yanked from its fresh braid. Strands framed her slashed cheeks and her red eyes. Her breaths heaved as she attempted to hide behind a table. Her arms visibly shook as she placed her hands on the table in front of her. The small girl, sniveling, yelled back at Domina.   
"I did no such thing, Domina! Have mercy!" She yelled and crouched in desperation as the mad, red faced woman descended down the stairs and out towards the slave girl. Stepping out of line, I stood by the girl; gently pulling her behind my body as a shield. Her hands gripped my biceps shivering. I turned my head as to not upset Domina further, busy sadly, my presence had sent the red headed woman into a hell fury. She walked over past all the gladiators and gripped my face.   
"How dare you." Her nails attempted to sink into my cheeks as I snarled at her. She shoved my head back and I fell to my knee. My hands gripped the Domina's tiny wrist in an attempt to cease the pain. She spoke to me through gritted teeth as her opposite hand slapped my cheek. I held my cheek as I fell to my hip on the hard stone. The sun slightly burned my hand at the sudden contact.   
Domina grabbed the slave girl by her hair. The small slave girl attempted her best to reach behind her head to untangle the fingers from her matted black hair. The Domina dragged the girl upstairs kicking and screaming all the while. The gladiators stood shocked looking to me for possible explanation. Barca made the first move followed by Crixus amongst the others. He knelt gently by my side and move my hand from my cheek. Barca's fingers gently glided underneath my palm.   
I looked into Barca's eyes. They seemed to apologize for not interrupting as I did.   
"Why make attempt on Domina's anger?" Crixus asked angered as he grabbed my hip and helped me stand.   
"No soul should feel the sting of such fear." I said standing on my own. Varro and Agron came out from the crowd. Varro's large hands gripped my face gently. His bright blue eyes spoke to mine; a smile gently appeared on my mouth as I closed my eyes and looked down blushing.   
"Anna inaava!" Valaria screamed out loud catching everyone's attention. A strong man was carrying her off with great difficulty. Her dress was lifted above her thighs to expose cunt. Anger surged through my veins at the sight.   
The man attempted to cover her mouth while moving into a room. Spartacus ran after them while I, by instinct, grabbed two metal swords and headed for the room. Spartacus and Varro attempted to kick in the door. Causing Dominus to come onto the balcony.   
"What is the fucking matter!" He screamed angrily. I ignored him without notice.   
"Move. " I said gripping the wooden handles harshly in my hands.   
"Daenerys! Stop!" The Dominus said. The sound of crashing wood and his words argued as I stabbed through the door with a slight bit of blood gently poured out of the hole. Valaria screamed then went quiet. My heart leapt in my throat from fear of I had stabbed her in place of the gladiator.   
Valaria's cry for aid caught the attention of everyone else.   
"Doctore! Cease her!" Dominus yelled pointing at me. I pulled out the sword from the door and stabbed them both in at the same time in the same place as before. I heard a gargle and a cough. Pulling the swords from the door, Spartacus swung the door open. Valaria sat near a cot with her fresh braid released and blood amongst her cheek. Her mouth,covered by her hand, shook as she stared at the body hardly moving on the door. I held open my arms with a feeling of pure joy. Valaria's legs shook as she ran to me. Tears fell down her cheek onto my slave dress and onto the sands. I rested upon my knees with her head upon my shoulder.  
The sound of sand being kicked approached from behind while I attempted to continue to calm the violated woman before me.   
"Doctore, the man raped her sister. Daenerys was merely giving needed aid." Spartacus said. I knew what would happen next. The man took the butt of the whip to the speakers face. A loud crunch lingered in my brain shaking me from my sister.   
"Bring her!" Dominus yelled angry from his balcony to the guards. Many marching feet ran to where Spartacus lie bleeding unconsciously, and my sister sit weeping alone. The many men grabbed my hair and dress, dragging me up the stairs.   
The shade cooled my skin but was contradicted by the guards sun baked steel pressing against my skin. My eyes lay upon the slave girl who I recently attempted to save not moments ago. We passed a gentle curtain before I was thrown to the ground. Three pairs of rushing feet ran inside. Dominus in a rage fueled mood and Domina, attempting to calm her husband. Her friend Ilithyia traveled behind giggling as the angered man beat my stomach with his foot then his fists.   
I closed my eyes as his ringed fingers dug into my flesh and bone.   
"How dare you! Kill another Gladiator!" He yelled over and over as he continued to beat me. Domina's anger turned to fear as she attempted to pull him off of me. It worked only for a moment before he shoved his wife to the ground with both hands and standing above her with a finger in her face. Illithyia's chuckles ceased as she moved to another room as quietly as she could. The pain on my skin sunk deeper and thrummed with my heart as I looked upon the sight.   
"Stand in way of necessary punishment and you will be the one being punished!" He yelled. The Domina nodded sadly and clearly in fear of the man as he quickly realized what he had done.   
"Get this slave back to the Ludus to continuos training." He said walking off. The guards went to grab me but Domina stopped them. I covered my ribs with my arm and hand as I had only a moment to spare for breath. Standing was a great trouble as the muscles in my waist felt bruised and broken.   
Doing the best I could, I stood on my knees and eventually Naevia came to my aid pulling me to my feet. I held my hand in front of my mouth and coughed. The scratchy feeling in my throat dispersed as I pulled away my hand. The blood started to spread to the places in between my fingers. Naevia grabbed my hand in a panic; "I will fetch the medicus." She said in attempt for aid. I shook my head and coughed again.   
"No. Barca." I said feeling my strength completely vanish.   
A few feet away from me, the Domina laid on her side,crying gently. As Naevia ran to fetch the man, I crawled to the woman.   
"Leave me." She said wiping her tears away with her fingers. I sat up and on top of my knees as I reached her body.   
"In moments such as this, no one wishes to be alone." I said. Naevia and Barca came running from the opposite direction towards us.   
Barca secured my arm around his neck and his hands underneath my body.   
"Naevia, attend to the Domina. My body has encountered such before." I smiled weakly and coughed blood again. The thick, red, mucus triggered something in the very back of my throat that made my stomach climb. I spit out and dropped the thick fluid onto the tile floor. Naevia nodded and kisses the back of my hand before Barca took me back downstairs. The sun welcomed my eyes along with the sight of all other gladiators. A small smile spread across my face as they opened the door for Barca.   
"Fetch water!" Barca yelled as he walked hurriedly towards the tables. My ass met with the warmed wood next to some gladiators.   
Agron soon came running with fresh, cool water. I coughed more congealing blood and gagged again before the water was pressed to my lips. The fresh liquid cooled my aching throat. I hummed feeling the cold run gently down my throat to my stomach gently. Barca stood next to me with Crixus. Both of the men's faces seemed concerned as Barca applied minimal pressure to my ribs earning a groan. Pushing the water away, my hands gripped my side as I made a failed attempt to catch my breath. Crixus' hand moved my own from orders of Barca.   
"Lie on your back." He said.   
My brows furrowed at him.   
"For what purpose? I am not-" I started to reply to his demand before he interrupted.   
"Either lie freely or be held upon your back." He said. Crixus looked at Barca then back to me. The Gaul nodded and I scoffed.   
"You have only a moment." Crixus said releasing my hand and crossing his muscular arms. I attempted to make a quick escape from the wooden table to a corner but many gladiators stood amongst me. Hands grabbed my arms and feet as a shoulder rammed into my ribs to stop me in my tracks. The heightened worry in the two men sparked something in all others as they stood to make attempt to aid my ribs. My back slammed against the table with my ribs feeling as though they were stabbing into my lungs.   
Gasping loudly, the many gladiators held me in place.   
"Doctore!" Varro yelled holding my wrist. Agron,on the opposite wrist, along with his brother Duro. Two men upon my feet as I struggled against the men. Barca started to aid Varro with holding my arm to the table. The black skinned man came from the shadows to see my body lying struggling on the table.   
"What is the meaning of this?!" He screamed dropping the whip.   
"The Dominus." Barca said. Those words were the only he could manage against my struggling body. As I struggled against them, I screamed loudly from the pain. Doctore came running over instantly and placed his hands over my ribs.   
"No! Please!" I said begging as the men finally pinned me to the heated wooden table. Doctore looked to all the men and nodded slightly.  
"Apologies. " he said before pushing on my ribs trying to feel a break. I yelled loudly before attempting to be quiet. Pulling all my limbs towards me, the men were forced to pull in the opposite direction until Doctore was done.   
"There are no cracks. I suppose only bruises." He said spacing his hands on the table by my side. The men gently and slowly released me to curl into myself.   
Varro came to face me as I remained curled on the table.   
"Remove her. She must train continually. Orders of Dominus." The black Doctore said.   
"Let her rest a moment!" Agron said loudly. The tension in the room ceased tightly and blanketed thickly over the situation. Making a feeble attempt to sit up, Varro aided in removing me from the table.   
I placed my hand gently upon Agron's chest before I spoke.   
"Gratitude Doctore." I said not looking toward him. Walking away slowly, my jaw chattered with pain. Barca's boy handed myself a wooden sword. I nodded and gave thanks. He nodded slowly and his eyes watched my pain.   
"Move along" I said facing my opponent, Crixus. I held my sword and lunged. He smacked my ribs sending me to the sand in pain. Handfuls of the dry, hot sand felt as though it blistered the skin in my palm. Groaning, the majority of the other gladiators stood silent to watch my actions. Varro came over to assist. I stuck my hand out towards him, releasing the sand in a swift movement.   
"Stand and fight, little rabbit." The older, more educated gladiators laughed wildly.   
I did as he commanded and took to my feet. Turning towards him, my vision wavered. Crixus' face turned stern as he circled around me like a hawk circles its prey. My sword held firm in my shivering hand. He smiled and walked over slowly before clashing our swords together. We walked quickly to the edge of the cliff. He slung his sword once more, aiming for my shins. My back hit the solid edge removing me of breath. Grabbing the wooden blade, I blocked his attack. His legs pinned me to the ground. Crixus' hands threw his false sword elsewhere before grabbing my neck and pushing down. The blood vessels in my eyes began to pop and bleed, clouding my vision. Agron and Varro came quickly to remove the man strangling me. Rolling onto my side, I coughed. Spartacus rubbed my back and aided me in standing.   
"Let me see" he said moving my hand from my neck. His expression tensed as he gently touched the skin. I hissed and turned to Crixus who was fighting the two men to get to me.   
"You killed a fellow brother. You will never be one of us!" He screamed. Naevia watched from behind the brass bars in horror. Her hand covering her lips. Shaking my head, I grabbed sword again. "Who next?" I asked the crowd. They stood, looking to each other then back to me. The Domina watched from her place upstairs and wiped her nose of blood. Placing my hand on my heart, I bowed slightly. She raised her head and walked back inside with haste. Coming back to reality, a sword lunged at my chest. Duro smacked my ribs sending me quickly into agony. Agron watched his brother angry and took up sword. He lunged at him, sending everyone into a fighting frenzy.   
We all got back to practice, throwing and catching swords and wounds once more.   
"Gladiators!" Dominus yelled from the balcony.   
"We travel to the arena!" This caused everyone to cheer. Apart from Valaria and myself. I watched her actions carefully. As they cheered, the Dominus to us to bathe. Retreating to our bathing room, Varro and Agron followed. Valaria wrapped my arm around her shoulder.   
"Sister, what were the occurrences?" She asked quietly. I shook my head as we entered the shade. Varro took my right arm into his gentle hand and tore me from my sister. A hiss ripped from my teeth as he held my waist. I panted, looking into his eyes. They said they were hurt and confused. "I must bathe." I made a valiant effort to release myself but he and Agron snatched me back. Agron placed his lips to my forehead and Varro sent a gentle kiss to the spot behind my ear.   
Humming with happiness, Barca observed from a distance. His dark eyes saddened by his view; his jaw clenching with anger. Barca took his leave and walked to the men's bathing room. "Daenerys." Valaria called extending her hand. My eyes watched the two men as they followed with a smile.   
\--------  
I relieved myself of the sweaty clothes and dropped them next to the bath. Agron and Varro doing the same. My head rested gently on the hard brick beneath my head as the water rose gently to kiss my chest. A mans lips pressed against my neck. I chuckled and looked to see Varro, his eyes closed passionately as he moved his arm around my waist to the back of the tub. Agron kissed my fingers and found his way to my shoulder. Valaria sat in the corner with Spartacus, whispering loving things. Varro's fingers gently brushed my breasts and my waist. My lips parted to allow Agron to kiss them, my fingers burying in his hair.   
Varro's hands moved me from my spot onto his lap, swishing the water in his wake. Agron moved to his knees as he kissed my shoulder. Varro's lips claimed my own with purpose. I reached behind me and turned my head to kiss Agron once more. The curly headed blond in front of me gently touched my skin and observed my closely while Agron handled me rougher. I moaned into his mouth as he massaged my skin. Bringing his hands out of the water, Varro poured water down my chest. My fingers tangled into Agron's hair once more as I turned to face him. A single smirk against my lips and my shoulder with hands wandering over my flesh. I pushed Agron back until he sat across the small tub with myself on his lap. He took his bottom lip into his teeth as he watched me release my long golden locks from their prison atop my skull. His fingers gripped my breast roughly and his teeth nibbled a sensitive nipple.   
I moaned gently and quietly as Varro hummed behind me. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I could see Varro; his hands gently rubbing over his hardened member. I smiled and grabbed at Agron. His head rested where mine once did. Placing my lips on his neck, his jaw dropped slightly. I could feel him hardening under me so I thrust forward gently. He buried his head in my shoulder with a curse. I moved his head back and did it again so I could watch his reaction. Varro spoke quietly from behind our bodies and walked towards us. He bit my shoulder gently before sticking himself inside of my sex. I moaned and placed my hands next to Agron's head. The blonde man had a secure grip on my hip as I kissed Agron gently. Being pinned between two men was ,in fact, my new favorite thing. I reached my arm behind me to grab a fistful of Varro's wet, matted, curls. His lips claimed whatever they could find. He stood fully and I rested my feet on the seat above Agron. Agron stood quickly and placed himself in my sex also. I clamped my eyes shut at the pleasure and pain and wrapped my legs around Agron's waist. Moaning filled the room quickly.   
Feeling my released near, I turned my head towards the entrance and witnessed Barca feeling himself through his gladiator wear. I smiled while placing my head against Varro's shoulder and pawing at Agron who buried his face in my breasts before gently removing himself and releasing on my thigh. Varro sat, exhausted and vigorously thrusted into me; earning a second orgasm. My knees shook as I moaned out for the last time. Varro's eyes clamped shut while he turned his head towards the sky and cursed. His seed gently sinking into me. Removing myself, I wiped away Agron and relaxed in the warm bath water. Exhausted pants filled the empty halls. My eyes casted towards the door one more time for Barca. Upon not seeing him, my heart sunk slightly. Naevia ran into the room and placed fresh dresses for everyone on the tiny table in the corner, near the candles that lit the room.   
"Naevia" I whispered grabbing her wrist gently. Her eyes cast upon my exasperated figure cautiously.   
"Barca. Where is he?" I asked.   
"They have just left for the arena." She left quickly without a second word. Agron sat running his hands through his hair and Varro was throwing water onto his scalp. Swimming over to Agron, I kissed his shoulder, then his neck, and finally his chin. He chuckled.   
"Daenerys, I believe, I have released all I can tonight." I hushed him before kissing his lips once more. Varro quieting at the sight.   
"Daenerys." His tone was firm. Looking to him, he held his hand out. I slid my fingers into his palm and he quickly dragged me through the water towards him to be flush with his body. "I can never give you enough release." He whispered against my skin. His words earned a loud chuckle. Doctore came walking towards the door. He cleared his throat and looked away.   
"The Dominus wishes to see you Daenerys." I nodded solemnly. Getting out of the tub, I used my old garment to dry myself best I could before placing my new one on my skin.   
I followed the Doctore upstairs, looking down the entire time with my hands laced together in front of my lap. We arrived at a pink see through curtain. He pulled it back so we may enter.   
"Dominus." I said clearly. He walked over and lifted my chin. My eyes met his.   
"Fucking Dothraki." He said casting my chin aside roughly. I swallowed and looked back up to see Barca.   
"Barca has requested to remain here." He said looking over the balcony. I remained silent as I thought it best.   
"When questioned for the reason, he says 'for my Dominus' entertainment.'" I looked at him, clenching my jaw tightly. Dominus turned back to look at me. The sun beaming down. "My entertainment." He said angrily. His beading eyes cast back and forth to Barca and myself.   
"Go forth. Take your woman." He said rubbing his fingers on his eyelids and turning to look at the sands.   
Barca walked over quickly and took my jaw on his hand. His lips quickly placed atop of mine with a pleased groan. I bit his lip and he hissed. Removing them, he touched the spot I bit. A small drop of blood forming on his thumb. Staring at him through my brows, he whispered in my ear.   
"If you do not, he will die." Furrowing my brows, he looked at me. My heart panicked. Gripping my ribs harshly, Barca took me to the ground. The warm fur on my back and his hot body on my front. Barca raised the bottom of my dress and removed his covering. He slid himself inside me. My hands reached for the rug beneath me. His size stretched me greatly. I clamped my eyes shut as he continued his slow tedious thrusts. My hands reached for his shoulders and waist.   
"More" I whispered breathless in his ear. A soft chuckle and a groan with a large heavy thrust was my answer. My head hit the ground with my jaw agape.   
He continued to groan but grew louder and his thrusts grew harder and deeper before he flipped onto his back and thrusted from below. I rolled my hips gently against his. Barca's hands gripped at my hips pushing and pulling and bouncing them before throwing his head back in utter pleasure as we both released. I stood slowly and looked at the panting man beneath me. His hand lazily brushed his chest before he stood to redress.   
"Stay Daenerys." Domina said waving away Barca. I fixed my dress and looked at her.   
"Yes Domina." She looked at me carefully then around for her husband who had disappeared a moment before. She waved me over quickly. I came over and kneeled by her side. She brushed my hair quickly mad kissed my forehead.   
"I need you to convince Barca for a favor." I looked into her mischievous eyes.   
"Anything for you,Domina" I said. She scoffed.   
"I need him to kill a family." She said. "A Grecian family." I nodded.   
"Yes Domina" she chuckled happily and waved me away. I ran to find Barca only for him to find me. His arms gripped my biceps harshly and his lips to be placed on mine. I kissed him in return, remembering the favor. He took me behind the wet clothes and laid me down on a sack of oats and other soft foods.   
His teeth claimed my skin and I forced a moan. Barca's finger hooking behind my knee and raising my skirt once more. My hands raced to remove his covering as I panted for extra effect. He chuckled watching me as I grabbed his shaft slowly and gently.   
"I have knowledge about the Grecian family." He said next to my ear as I continued to pump him in my hand. He groaned occasionally and but his lip.   
"I shall take part if you let me please you" he said grabbing my hand from about his cock. I smiled nervously and laid back. My hands gently running down his flesh before he secured one wrist then the other. Barca held his covering in his lap and tied it around my wrists with a smile. I chuckled and smiled at my current Dominus.   
"Lie back" he demanded. I did as he order and placed my hands above my head, taking my lip in between my teeth. Barca placed his large hand next to my head and thrusted his hips towards mine. His cock teasing my cunt. The moans became more and more real as I lost sight of the favor. My hands grabbed as his tensed flesh while my words begged him. This continued for a moment before he took my knees in his hands and parted them more. I moaned at the stretch and reached for his fingers.   
He chuckled as he sheathed himself inside me slowly. Only the tip entered and exited. My legs attempted to reach behind him to pull him forward towards my aching cunt. I moaned and sat up reaching for his head.   
"Please" I whispered against his lips. Barca chuckled, grabbing my hips and pushing me back down.   
"Please" I said louder. His lips kissing my jaw and my neck. "Please" I said louder. He entered me slowly, farther past the tip, giving me a feeling of relief. Moaning loudly, he pushed even further into my heat. I cursed quickly and began panting. My hands reached behind him to grab his ass and pull him closer did not work as he saw this coming and pinned my hands above my head and thrusted the rest of the way inside me. I turned the opposite way with my eyes closed as he pounded into me. Taking long, deep strokes. Heat began to pool in my stomach as he groaned in my ear. I pulled at his hand pinning my arms above my head to no avail. He kissed my jaw and allowed my arms to move. I moved them around his neck and scratched at his back. Scratches and proof of the encounter forming on his back. Moving my hips with his, his teeth but my shoulder. I bounced up and down with his thrusts before securing my legs around his waist. Barca groaned loudly and thrusted faster. I clamped my eyes shut quickly.   
"Barca" I whispered near his ear. He pulled away smiling largely and biting his lip. His large hand placed on my stomach to keep my cunt in place.   
"Louder" he said. I looked at him moaning and humming.   
"Say my name louder" I did as he commanded and he rewarded me with deep and fast thrusts. He quickly began to turn sloppy as we both finished together. My legs closed at the sensation between them and my breathing stopped for a moment. He placed a kiss to my shoulder and helped me free from my bonds. Walking towards the door, I smiled at him. He wrapped himself completely.   
A guard opened the door quickly. The sun burned lower in the sky so the heat was not as extreme. Barca's warm hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his face.   
"I will not remain for long" he said kissing my palm.   
"You will remain as long as the Dominus wishes" I said chuckling. He wrapped his arms quickly around my waist, pulling me into his chest.   
"Agreed. But, the Dominus wishes I fight upon the sands." He said. I chuckled.   
"He also wishes I fight upon the sands. Barca, you and I are a team forged in the heavens for fucking not fighting." I said running my hands over his muscled bicep.   
"This I have knowledge of." He kissed me passionately and released me. "I must welcome the remaining gladiators." He said with a smile. I nodded and walked back to the bathing room.   
\----  
"What did the Dominus wish?" Varro asked securing me in his arms.   
"A favor." I said smiling at him. Looking around the room, Valaria was no where.   
"My sister, where?" I asked. Agron chuckled from the tub side.   
"Off; with Spartacus." He said smiling. I nodded and chuckled.   
"Where did we leave off?" I asked walking towards Agron. My hands placed upon his knees. Varro moved my hair from where it lie spread over my shoulder. His lips pressed gently on the skin. I leaned my head back and moaned. Agron pulled my waist closer to kiss my chest. Both of them removed a side of my dress before it dropped to the floor.   
My ears heard moans from the hallway.   
"Spartacus" I said chuckling with the two men.


	5. The Pulvinus

Waking the following morning, I woke facing Varro. His arm resting behind his head as Agron there his arm over my waist. I turned to face the Germanic slave with a bright smile. Gaining a smile, the dazed look upon his face seemed to cloak his eyes joyously.  
"Did you dream?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly.   
"Of what, I do not know" A smirk brushed upon his lips. His finger gently scrapped the side of my cheek. My hand grabbed his to allow me to place my lips upon his palm. Agron hummed gently pulling my jaw towards his. Our lips met and mashed perfectly. I placed my digits upon his waist as he pulled me on top of his body. My legs parted by his body while his fingers felt my body, pushing and pulling my hips. Moaning against his mouth, he smirked and tugged at my teeth. Agron's hand reaching between our bodies to his cock.   
He groaned pumping himself as we kissed.   
"I shall have you once more" he whispered against my cheek. Sitting up, I held my palms to his chest. His eyes watched my movements carefully. His teeth reaching forward to grip his bottom lip as I sheathed his throbbing cock inside of me. His legs bent while his head sought the stars. Snatching my body in his arm, he rolled on top of me. His hips thrusting against mine carefully as my toes began to curl and muscles started to tense. Moans began to erupt from our mouth and landed on marred skin. Agron's teeth gripped my flesh with carelessness. My hands grabbed at his dark hair. His sounds sent my hips into a frenzy only making matters worse. Agron gripped my ass harshly and sent a final, rough thrust into my cunt. Releasing tightly, Agron bit my shoulder harshly and moaned. He removed his cock and laid next to my shivering body once more.   
"Come Gladiators!" Dominus yelled startling Varro. Agron and I lain exhausted before struggling to stand and walking to the dressing table. We dressed quickly before moving to the sun.   
"Daenerys!" Doctore called loudly. Setting towards him, he faced the training men. His example followed by myself.   
"You will fight this day." He stated. My eyes cast towards him.   
"Do not disappoint." His words stern as he spoke. Nodding, I went to training. I fought hard against Spartacus, sending sand flying every which way as our swords clashed. Time seemed to move quickly as we fought. His foot brought to my chest, sending me to the ground. My eyes took a moment only to see his sword flying to my neck. I dodged it quickly and rolled onto the blade so it flattened against the sands.   
Sending my sword against his Achilles heels, he fell. My hand placed against his chest as I pointed my sword tip at his throat.   
"The gods bless you." I said down to the man gapping up beneath my sword. Meanwhile, the Dominus spoke to his guards from above. "Cease her." The multiple men moved quickly down the stairs towards me. Their metal clanging and sounding loudly. Dominus' dead eyes watched from above as I was stopped. The soldiers moved in a circle such as a vulture would around his prey.   
Standing quickly, I spun around to see them all. The man above me grew impatient quickly.   
"Cease her!" He screamed almost throwing himself over the balcony. The chosen gladiators were escorted to the chariot. My sister watched defenseless against the remaining guards who aimed to stop her from fighting along side of me. They grabbed my arms and legs; their hot metal searing my small hairs off of my flesh. Valeria turned her head, finally, away from such wretched sights but was also escorted to the chariot. I was carried out of the ludus, struggling; kicking and pulling away from their boiling metal plates. The men bound my hands in thick copper restraints. Valeria watched, her fight was no more. I butt heads with one of the men and sent him to the ground with a groan.   
The other gladiators watched from inside the cart, laughing quietly. The cart was moved quickly down the hill. I was being dragged behind in such pain. The copper bands only grew in weight and also in heat. The sun, alone, was making my arms and legs heavier; I needed no copper to aid the job.   
"Humiliation" Crixus said shaking his head with Barca. "The Dominus' greatest tool." He finished. I looked to him exhausted. Sweat dropped practically from every crevais. I lifted my head and continued to walk, attempting to keep pace with the heavy cart. Soon though, I could not.   
"Continue moving" Barca barked watching me carefully. I stumbled occasionally but luckily caught my footing once more. Shortly after, I stumbled once more.   
"Keep pace!" He whispered loudly not to draw attention to us from the Dominus. Valaria also stumbled but I nudged her occasionally to keep her from dragging.   
Soon, we entered the city and were halted. Valaria and I groaned to the skies above. The sounds of screams of excited were almost to great for our ears. I wiped the sweat from my brow using my shackled wrist and soon was unshackled. The branded gladiators moved out of the cart excitedly. They looked up to the skies grateful and moved away to follow Doctore.   
"Daenerys." Dominus called for me. "Kill today, live tomorrow." His forced glory and power almost made me chuckle.   
"Batiatus?" An older man wearing a red robe with a purple rope tied around his waist asked holding a fair skinned child with red hair. Her hair was in tight curls. A small green dress with tiny, leather shoes covered her feet. Dominus turned around and looked to him up and down. He had a very familiar slave with him that never spoke a word. The slave was tanned with light scars tracing his flesh. His blonde hair and strong brown eyes reminded my brain of my brother.  
"Karos" I whispered to myself, hopeful.  
"Come Daenerys." Dominus said happily. I stood next to my master while I watched my brother in disbelief.   
"I too have a wild Dothraki." The other shriveled man said holding his hand out flat in front of Karos' chest.   
"Karos." The man said proudly. I smiled to myself. My eyes looked over my brother; his flesh was stretched over his muscles all over his body. His muscles bulged behind his skin as his hands were wrapped behind his back.   
"A fine specimen." Dominus mocked, lifting his brow. Karos looked to me then stood up straight next to his Dominus.   
"Karos." I whispered finally while our Dominus' spoke to each other; about money, and their wives, and their place in the Pulvinus. he hummed, never moving, "Finne zhorre yer elat?"(Where have you gone?) I asked staring forward, trying to be as quiet as I could. Looking away, my blood kept quiet. I turned to him and grabbed his at not caring whether or not I would be condemned for such actions. He held his body towards the Dominus' and turned his head to me with a smirk. I smiled at him and turned back to copy his motions. "I have gone to Greece, as they call." He said quietly, not to draw attention. I chuckled. "Pathetic Grecian." I joked looking at him, I could see he dropped his head with a smile, "I now am." The Dominus' stood awkwardly looking at each other. I suppose the child could sense such feelings, to which the child began reaching for Karos. "No child, Gladiators are no such fathers. The Dothraki Gladiators stand much worse." The father told the small girl. Dominus chuckled before looking to me and my blood. With a small smirk and a chuckle, Dominus grabbed my arm to pull me away. "Advise me on the purchase of Karos."   
Furrowing my brows, I looked to him, "Purchase?" Dominus nodded then spoke. "Yes, a Dothraki Prince is not appropriately trained by Grecians." Chuckling, I put my hands on my belt and looked to him. "Excellent purchase." I advised with a satisfied smirk. Looking towards the streets, Dominus nodded then looked to me. "Go fight, win. And you will have your blood with you once more." He shook his head towards the rest of the Gladiators and Doctore with them. "Dominus." Saying my farewells, I walked to Varro and Agron, who greeted me with gentle and excited smiles. "Let us fight!" Doctore said walking through the halls leading to the room where we all wait. The gladiators yelled and cheered loudly. Barca laughed loudly as the smell of blood and shit filled our nostrils once more. Stomping and yelling from the passionate and hyperactive crowd above made small bits of sand and dust fall onto our shoulders. The shade cooled my burns from the soldiers and my walk from the Ludus almost instantly. Racks full of weapons lined the halls to which something caught my eye. Golden swords, sharp on one side the way down to the hilt with Dothraki engravings in the center. My eyes widened as the torches light made the golden hilts twinkle and shine. Touching the swords, I picked them up slowly. I could feel the pride within me growing significantly. Running, I caught back up to the large group of Dominus' gladiators. Varro chuckled, "Correlative to a child once something catches your eye." He said smirking. "Dual swords." Agron said smirking reaching for a sword from my hand. He gently held the blade and hilt. The engravings caught his eye as he could not make them out. "You understand these?" He asked returning my golden blade.   
I looked for Valaria with steel in my heart of her recent betrayal. I bit my lip while sighing as I saw Barca striding towards me with an overwhelming sense of power as he grabbed my bicep with such force and anger that I nearly bit through my lip. I grunted then looked into his eyes. "You still lie with Varro and that Germanic whore?!" Barca basically yelled at me. "I am not yours." I spit on the ground between his feet to show my disrespect and almost hatred towards him. Grabbing my cheeks quickly in one hand, my back slammed against the stone wall behind us. Instantly, I grabbed onto his forearm in a feeble attempt to pull him away from my face. Barca could be seen shaking with such an internal fire that all I could do is smile. I could feel the blood from my bitten lip covering my teeth. "Nothing to say?" I asked. The man before me clenched his jaw so tightly, a part of me thought he might break his teeth; my statement only increased his temperament. Releasing my face harshly, my head slammed against the wall, I could only see the world as it was waving before me. I gently rubbed away the pain from inside my mouth. "Tonight. I will see yourself once more." He growled then simply walked away.   
The feeling of indifference almost shocked me as I thought I should feel shocked or hatred. The fights of the day dragged on, the Dominus' gladiators began to return, or not, much to Dominus' anger and purse or his bewildered cheers and incoming coin. Barca continued to stare into the back side of my skull while I was speaking with Varro or Agron. Both men showed such an affection and selfless care that I couldn't help but feel loved. My blood could be seen with Spartacus, touching him and the movements went unreciprocated. He suddenly, and randomly ignored her; her actions, her words, anything she tried to get his attention. After my turn in the arena, I returned beneath the stands with my dress and weapons covered in blood. The overwhelming cheers and stomping shook the sands beneath my feet nearly sending me to my knees. The sun beating down from above and the desert that was now my throat did not aid in my trying to keep standing. But the pride in my heart and soul kept my weak muscles holding firm. I hung my head as the sweat dripped from my nose to the sands passing beneath my feet. My once, perfectly, braided hair now hung in small strands framing my face. I held the swords tightly in my blood and sweat covered palms. My arms and shoulders shook while I passed by running men who simply took away the bodies. Once I returned into the cave where my eyes acclimatized to the sudden darkness. Varro and Agron took the blades from my hands; I never realized how hard I was breathing until I was handed a ladle of water.   
I sat on a bench, the ladle of water quickly disappeared as I felt the liquid satiate my dry throat. I groaned with pleasure as another Gladiator left to fight on the sands. Barca watched me sit and recuperate. "Varro! Agron!" Doctore called. Both men left my side, much to my dismay, because I knew Barca would come to me. And he did. Barca sat next to me, feeling the heat of my burning flesh, he cursed. Walking quickly to the water trough, he dunked a piece of found cloth and returned. Barca then gently rubbed the rough cloth against my arms and chest which sent chills up my spine. My flesh began to bump and revile in the coolness. I sighed as well as closed my burning eyes. "You fought well. Hard." He said quietly. I smirked; almost a chuckle erupted from my parted lips. Coming closer to me, Barca touched the cloth against my neck and looked into my eyes. My brows furrowed as his head came towards mine slowly. Turning my head quickly, Barca realized his actions were unwarranted, together with, unwanted. "Apologies." He said then stood. Barca took quickly to observing the weapons that he along with every other Gladiator. My blood, Valaria, walked over to me. Ignoring her, she sat next to me. We sat, saying nothing, with no eye contact. Valaria finally snapped her head towards me to speak, " Kifindirgi?"(Why) I looked to her with my brows furrowed tightly. "Kifindirgi vo?" (Why not) I looked at her with such anger. "Anha tat vo tat zhille vekhikh ojil!" (I did not do any thing wrong) She yelled. Turning to her, "Yer zichom kishi qoy!" (You disrespect our blood) I yelled at her. Turning back around to face the rest of the gladiators.   
I continued to stare at her while her bottom lip quivered. "Kisha hash vo dothraki zhille alikh."(We are not Dothraki anymore) She said. My eyes swelled with anger and shock. "Yer hash vo dothraki."(You are no Dothraki) I told her while standing to point my finger in her face. "Yer hash vo dothraki." (We are no longer blood) She looked to me; tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. "Yer tikh tikh jahakmen."(You will be braidless) Valaria looked to me quickly, her mouth shot open in detest; to which I closed my eyes and held up my pointer finger. "Tat me che anha tikh."(Do it or I will) Valaria just looked at me with bewilderment and hurt. I could tell she did not want to cut her braid but she also wanted knew I was not bluffing. Walking away from her, the sunlight burned my eyes as I saw Agron and Varro returning from the arena. Agron held his shoulder from when I cut him recently. Wincing, Agron returned with a smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Faking his extreme pain, Agron put all his weight on me. I sunk as Varro pushed Agron out of his path to me just to plant a kiss on my cheek then immediately ran to the water trough. "Barca! Crixus! Make me feel such pride." Doctore said then pushed the sweaty men into the boiling arena.   
After the final death, all the gladiators returned our weapons to return to the wagon. The remaining of us walked through the halls of the arena and back into the sunlight. My eyes accommodated to the light as Dominus came towards his large group. "Deanerys!" He called with a smile. "Barca!" He continued to smile as he ran towards us. Barca and I waited, as far apart as I could be apart from him. "Come!" Dominus waved to us. Barca and I cast our eyes towards each other, I clenched my jaw and grabbed my belt, then back to Dominus. "Barca, we must speak about my Grecian so called friend; Deanerys, you must show your brother the Ludus." He said. Smiling widely, excitement grew within my chest. "Come, follow me." He said then quickly turn to take off. Barca and I followed behind our owner as we came quickly to Dominus' "friend". "I have come to take the dangerous Dothraki prince off your hands." Dominus said placing a firm hand on the old man's shoulder, to which he looked at his hand and slowly began his sentence. "He is not for sale, Batiatus." Dominus smiled, "Everyone has their price." A special, almost evil, sparkle in his eye made me think. Looking to Barca, I grabbed his elbow. "What is he having you do?" I asked concerned. Putting his hand on my waist, he pulled me aside. "He has yet to tell me, however, I feel that he will have the child." My eyes widened with shock. "Have the child?" My heart broke for what he will do to her. "To raise, to have his own child." I sighed with relief, but then I looked back up to him.   
"How? The old man will not sell his only Gladiator nor do I believe will he simply release his child." Barca only looked in my eyes; trying to silently communicate his plans for the old man and his family and slaves. Feeling helpless, I didn't know what to do nor how to protect the small family. "I refuse to sell the remaining factor that stands to hold my family above debt, Batiatus." He said becoming upset. Dominus lifted his hands and smiled. "I understand, friend. I shall place eyes upon you and your child soon." He said before turning to Barca and I. "Barca, kill him. Bring the child to me. Karos lives and comes with us." He said angrily. "Return to the Ludus; we are having a gathering tonight. Barca smiled, his eyes twinkled and looked to me. Dominus chuckled then wagged his finger, "Do not look so excited; She will be shared with someone that will be chosen by our guests." Barca licked his lips with frustration before excusing himself to the cart. Dominus stood before me with his hands upon his hips. "What is causing you pause?" I nodded and went to the cart.   
Arriving at the Ludus, I felt excitement and aghast about what Barca had told me along with what our master and purchaser had told us. The gladiators left the cart and spread out through many parts underneath the Ludus. I reached into the fresh trough, more of a barrel, if I'm being honest, to wash my hands, face, and chest of the blood that had been spilled. The sound of sloshing water filled the hot air. Dominus had become scare with the refreshing liquid since the drought had been hitting much harder than it ever had in this land. The loud sounds of fellow fighters laughing and washing in behind the bricks and mud behind me helped the ringing in my ears calm. Placing my hands on the rim of the wooden barrel, I heard my name being called quietly. Turning around sharply, I saw my sister standing in the frame of the room. Her dress ratty and torn at the hem, her head was dropped as I saw what was in her hand. A knife; dull or not, I cared to find out. I stood straight, a smirk on my face. "Yer tikh cut yeri noreth?"(You will cut your hair) I asked her sternly; to which she shook her head. Her waving voice replied, "Anha laz vo."(I can not) I stood fast and crossed my arms before my chest. "Yer eth."(You must) A small weep sent her hand to her face. I moved across the wall to the stone bath tub. "Inaava, Anha laz vo." (Sister, I can not) Sitting, I pulled my legs up to cross them; my elbow met my knee and my fist held my head up while my face stared at my sister with such hatred and pain.   
My blood looked at me, tears stained her face, her nose was a bright red. Shaking my head, my father's face came to my brain and I smirked. I had watched him remove the braids of many of his brothers and sisters before, but now, I felt, it was my time. In any other circumstance, this would situation would have been a huge honor; but now, to take away the braid of my Dothraki sister who refuses to remain my blood, I felt father and mother looking, watching my actions.  
I moved across the wall to the stone bath tub. "Inaava, Anha laz vo." (Sister, I can not) Sitting, I pulled my legs up to cross them; my elbow met my knee and my fist held my head up while my face stared at my sister with such hatred and pain.   
My thoughts reached to my mother. What would she do? She was so kind to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. I thought about my father, the injustice that was served to him, how I could not let our heritage die with him. "Jadat. Nevalat."(Come. Sit.) Valaria looked to me, her brows were lifted and her now brown hair hung around her rump. The wind behind her pushed the hair around her body towards me; almost pushing to her fate. She slowly stepped forwards and before I knew it, she was sat before me; her long hair under her and against the tub. Her left hand raised with the blade in her hand, she was handing me the hilt of the blade. Snatching it from her, I grabbed a handful of her hand. I did not want to hurt her, but I wanted to. Mixed emotions filled me; the clashing views of my father and mother. Wrapping the hair around my left hand, I sliced with my right hand. The stained strands came lose and I dropped them to the floor and grabbed another chunk of hair to repeat. I could hear my sister sniffling as her hair was cut choppily and slashed quickly. Once I had finished, Valaria stood. She did not turn around to look at th abomination she had created on the floor, she simply walked out.   
Once I could no longer see her dress or shadow, I tucked my eyes in my hand and felt my eyes sting. I had lost my blood but would soon be welcomed with another. I sniffled then heard my name being called again; this voice was more masculine, Barca. He sounded concerned as he saw the sight before him. "Deanerys." I looked to him, my brows furrowed and my muscles shaking. "What have you done?" He asked kneeling before me to grab the hair. "It is not mine." I stated angrily, I let my legs fall before him. Barca's face looked up to me; his typical furrowed brows and small lips could be found. "I have such knowledge." I assumed he must have just seen Valaria walk away crying. "Neavia wished to have words before your preparations." He simply said dropping the hair and turning to walk out. The small, dark skinned woman passed him on her way in and was almost too cautious not to touch any part of him. She smiled at me, then I saw her eyes dip to the hair below. Covering her mouth with a gasp, she stood on her toes in fear. I realized I was still holding the knife in my right hand. Tossing it carelessly behind me, I stood and walked on Valaria's long, fallen locks. "Neavia!" I announced, holding my arms wide open and apart to meet her. Her terrified face and eyes looked up to me in shock.   
"Do not pay precious time on such necessities." I said laughing. Neavia grabbed my biceps, "What indecency have you done!?" She yelled causing the room besides us to go quiet. "What must happen." I said. "Come. I seek to be cleaned." I said walking past her and into the sun. The small woman followed me and grabbed my dress. "Deanerys. Valaria was to take your place this night." Looking down to her, I stood emotionless. "I do not need someone to take my place." I said.   
While sitting in the steaming tub, I closed my eyes. The smell of floral perfumes and the chill of the ever-growing night creeping on with the shadowing of the sky in the distance sent goosebumps on my arms as I pulled them from the water around me. The sound of laughter sounded from downstairs in the bright ludus. Opening my eyes, Neavia stood with a darkened pitcher in both of her small hands with a horrified look on her face. "Domina wishes to share words." She said pausing shortly after her first word. Rolling my eyes, I reached for a glass that I had thought was where it was not. Domina paced quickly around the corner with the trail of her lavender purple dress; her fiery, red, tight curls bounced as she clenched her jaw while she jerked a short haired, girl around the corner then tossed her to the ground before her and myself. I leaned back and sighed as I watched her.   
"What have you done, you stupid cunt?!" She yelled. The veins and muscles in her neck almost exploding as she yelled almost intimidated me as I identified the girl as someone I grew up with. She turned to face me with wet eyes prefacing me turning my head back to the screaming woman. "I acted as I saw necessary." I stated with a relaxed pose. Domina turned bright red in the face with anger then opened her mouth before closing it once more. Snapping around on her heels, Domina stormed away with a fuming attitude to inform her husband of my intrusion on their slaves.   
After already having murdered a gladiator whilst in the process of brutal rape, a dangerous Dothraki with a removed braid will make for either a hyper active crowd or a crowd ready to ignore and more than prepared to offer a thumbs down for death in the arena. Either way, the Dominus only saw having one dangerous, rage-filled Dothraki bitch was less profitable than having almost an entire family of such. Looking back to my former sister, she looked at me with a clenched jaw and anger in her eyes. "Fini?"(What) I asked lifting my brow while being scrubbed with a sponge by one of the house slaves. "Hash laz yer?" (How could you) she asked grabbing at the scraps of her hair. "Yer tiholat kifindirgi." (You know why.) I stated harshly. "You are prepared." A woman said with a thick accent outside of the bath holding a towel in one hand and a blue silk robe in the other. Getting out of the water, I snagged the towel quickly to dry myself off. Valaria took to her feet quickly; she was muddy, and scrapped on her elbows and knees. "Anha ki ruined." (I was ruined) She said. I turned my head to her while drying my back. "Ki fin?" (By who) I questioned with anger growing inside me because I did this to her. "Asher." My jaw dropped slightly then a sick smile came to my face. Since the first day he came, I knew I was to kill him and leave his head rotting on a pike before the doors of the Ludus.   
Before I could tell her I would handle it, Dominus came with the same expression as his wife. "You go too far." He said pointing at me. While I dressed, Dominus shook his head then put his hands on his hips; "No. You will not be seen tonight. You will be flogged for such action." He said. I chuckled and turned to him, "If I am flogged, how am I expected to battle in the arena tomorrow?" I questioned sarcastically. He threw his hands behind his head to grasp at his scalp while pacing at the doors. "Fuck!" He yelled before stating he still stands by his statement. "I refuse to allow you to be seen!" He yelled pointing to me flexing his bicep. Nodding, I smirked. "Yes Dominus."   
The man's attention then turned to Valaria. He sighed and grabbed her head to comb his fingers through what was left of her hair. Domina watched the two of them with a straight face and the occasional glance towards me. "How could we have a Dothraki if she possesses no braid?" Lucretia asked her husband. Putting his hand on his forehead with a sigh. "Luckily, we will have another, my love. Hair will regrow." Dominus walked to his wife and took her elbows in his hands in a comforting fashion. "Her hair will not." I said provoked. Dominus looked to me with furrowed brows. "What is the cause of this quarrel?" "Dothraki warriors wear braids. Not traitors." Instantly, Dominus and I appeared to have the same idea; "Let her hair grow, sisters battle in the arena to see the true defer of such dying tradition." A smile appeared on everyone's faces besides Valaria. Public humiliation, as Crixus had said, was Dominus' idea of fun or way to make profound purse. In this case, I had to agree; only to let Valaria know where she stood in the family that she had previously disowned and dishonored.


End file.
